Hasard
by AlwaysBeFreak
Summary: UA. Nous avons tous nos péchés mignons, nos secrets inavouables. Celui de Draco Malefoy est James Evans, un auteur bien plus célèbre par ses frasques à répétition que par ses romans. Quelques verres de trop nous font parfois faire des choses suprenantes, comme lui écrire une lettre. Le hasard se charge du reste.
1. Chapitre 1 : Quand le hasard s'en mêle

Bonjour ! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre (Le premier, en fait) de notre nouvelle histoire (La première, en fait.), _Hasard_. Simple, concis, et prometteur, ce titre si banal nous a pris des heures à trouver.

Bref. Si je dis nous, c'est que nous sommes deux à écrire cette lettre. Moi, Nada, et elle, que nous appellerons Susan Boyle (Kenza tient à garder son identité secrète, vous comprenez...)

Quoiqu'il en soit, trêve de bavardage, on ne vous retient pas plus longtemps.

 **Disclaimer :** Après une longue conversation avec notre amie de toujours JKR, elle a accepté de nous prêter ses personnages. Par contre, l'histoire est bien de nous.

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** J'ai mis M pour la forme même si pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien méchant, ça ne saura tarder.

 **°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Les effluves de café remplissaient la pièce et des rayons de soleils aveuglants filtraient des grandes baies vitrées, réveillant Harry de son sommeil léthargique.

Il détestait le café.

Il détestait la lumière.

Ça le mettait toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Les mauvaises langues diraient que tout le mettait de mauvaise humeur, mais ils n'auraient pas raison. Une bonne baise lui remontait toujours le moral, surtout quand l'amant avait l'intelligence de dégager une fois l'affaire finie.

Les mauvaises langues, cette fois-ci, diraient qu'il n'avait qu'à se payer des putains pour ne pas avoir le déplaisir de chasser ses conquêtes une fois le soleil levé, alors il leur répondrait que ça enlèverait tout le contentement et la délectation qui pouvait en découler.

Alors les mauvaises langues se tairaient et attendraient une nouvelle occasion pour se manifester et Harry, en attendant, se lèverait pour faire ce que depuis plusieurs années était devenu une habitude, un petit rituel du matin ; se débarrasser des intrus.

Se levant, après une séance d'étirements très brève, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, évitant habilement toutes les lettres qui jonchaient son parquet pour tomber sur une silhouette assez maigrichonne, quoique plus grande que lui, et une touffe de cheveux s'affairant à préparer le petit déjeuner en sifflotant gaiement, ce qui, d'après Harry, ne tarderait pas longtemps.

Le châtain, avec un sourire béat, sembla remarquer la présence de son amant.

\- Bonjour James !

\- Hm.. Bonjour Edward.

"Edward" sembla perdre de son sourire.

\- C'est Cédric.

\- Ah, Cédric.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de la main, comme on ferait pour chasser un insecte.

\- Bon, Cédric, je suis profondément désolé mais il va falloir que tu t'en ailles, reprit Harry d'un ton ennuyé et habitué.

Une grande déception sembla envahir Cédric. Il n'y eut pas de crise de larmes, ni d'explosion de colère irrationnelle, juste un silence lourd de sens et des pas traînants vers la porte, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'attaqua à l'assiette de croissants. Mine de rien, parler le fatiguait.

Enfonçant un dernier croissant dans sa bouche, Harry entreprit de jeter le café, d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour se débarrasser de son odeur et se préparer du thé avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé moelleux, faisant tomber par la même occasion une pile de lettres à laquelle il ne prêta qu'une vague attention.

Harry soupira, prit la télécommande et zappa frénétiquement les chaînes.

Il passa un documentaire sur la reproduction des ours, un feuilleton qui devait sûrement en être à son 756ème épisode, le journal télévisé local et finit par s'arrêter sur sa propre image, en gros plan dans l'une de ces émissions de ragots "People" qui se faisaient un plaisir de le descendre.

Il monta le son, juste pour rire.

 _《 Hier soir avait eu lieu la remise des prix Goncourt annuelle, dans laquelle le célèbre auteur James Evans a reçu trois prix prestigieux pour son dernier Thriller,_ "Folies Meurtrières". _Si l'écrivain n'a pas daigné assister à la remise des prix, il se trouvait bien en revanche à l'After Party, où, d'après les vidéos amateurs en notre disposition, il semble avoir fait une forte impression. L'écrivain, qui vient récemment de sortir d'une cure de désintoxication de six mois, est désormais connu pour ses frasques et son irrespect pour l'opinion publique._

 _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, dit-on. Cette fois encore, l'auteur n'a pas su retenir ses pulsions et, après un accrochage avec l'une des personnes présentes, s'est mis à jurer et cracher sur la société avec, on s'en doute, plusieurs grammes de drogue et encore plus d'alcool dans le sang. Les personnes présentes, habituées à ce genre de déboires de la part de l'auteur, lui ont gentiment fait comprendre que sa présence n'était plus désirée, si bien qu'il finit par s'en aller, le bien célèbre acteur Cédric Diggory accroché au bras. 》_

Il finit par éteindre la télé. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant de toutes façons, il valait mieux qu'il range son appartement.

Il était peut-être un homme, ça ne faisait pas de lui un gros porc. Ce tas de lettres le faisait bien chier, il avait failli perdre ses dents un nombre incalculable de fois en trébuchant dessus.

Prenant un grand sac de toile, il entreprit d'y mettre toutes les enveloppes.

Une fois cette tâche finie, son iPhone se mît à sonner et Purple Haze de Jimi Hendrix résonna dans toute la pièce.

C'était sûrement Hermione. C'était bien la seule personne sur cette Terre qui pouvait le déranger à une heure pareille sans en subir les conséquences, et tout le monde le savait.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de James Evans, je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre, pas la peine de laisser un message après le bip, merci.

\- Arrête tes conneries Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

Il ne la voyait pas mais Harry savait qu'à ce moment là, elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Il grommela une réponse vague qui ressemblait à un "Kestuveux encore?", mais cela sembla suffire à la manager qui reprit.

\- Tu te rends compte que ton image vient de chuter considérablement après la soirée d'hier ? Sérieusement, Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de monter sur la table ?

\- J'ai fait ça, moi ?

\- Oui, Harry James Potter, tu as fait ça !

\- Ça devait être dément, putain.

\- Mais... Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

\- Oui oui...

\- Harry... Ton comportement est de plus en plus inquiétant. Et toutes ces merdes que tu ... Ça va endommager ton cerveau. Tu n'es plus le même, tu...

\- Écoute, Hermione, c'est sympa de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien, d'accord ? Mes bouquins se vendent toujours aussi bien, je suis millionnaire, je pourrais racheter tous ces magazines qui se plaisent à écrire sur moi si ça me chantait. Et puis, j'ai plein de crétins à mes pieds qui me vouent une adoration sans limites.

\- Ce sont tes _fans_ !

\- Oui, c'est ce que je disais.

\- Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect, Harry, leur accorder un peu de ton temps... Tu pourrais au moins lire les lettres qu'ils t'envoient...

\- C'est censé expliquer le bordel que TU as foutu à mon salon ?

\- O-oui, je me disais que ça serait bien de...

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione, ne sois pas aussi idiote. Ces lettres se ressemblent toutes. Ce ne sont que des minettes en chaleur qui ne font que répéter à quel point je suis beau, doué, en me gavant de compliments comme si ça allait jouer en leur faveur. La flatterie, ça va cinq m...

\- En as-tu lu au moins une ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elles sont toutes pareilles ! Attends, regarde, je vais en prendre une au hasard.

Harry enfonça sa main dans le sac où s'entassaient toutes les lettres et en sorti une, toute blanche, toute simple, puis l'ouvrit.

\- _"James."_ Sérieusement, il commence sa lettre avec J...

Un silence s'ensuivit, inquiétant Hermione. Harry, lui, ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, mais ses yeux, eux, allaient de part et d'autre de la lettre, déchiffrant chaque mot avec exaltation.

-Harry ? Il y a un souci ?

-Écoute Hermione... Je te rappelle plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cher

Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir, car à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, le soleil n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous tenions à vous remerciee pour vos reviews qui, bien que rares, nous font toujours plaisir. Kenza ayant répondu aux reviews, je me contenterai de répondre aux anonymes.

 _Matsuyama_ : Je dois dire que lire ces quelques mots nous ont sérieusement déprimées, surtout que tu n'es pas la seule à faire cette remarque, _Mamsayi_ ayant eu la même impression. Pourtant, je peux jurer que l'idée est entièrement nôtre. On se doute bien que nous ne sommes pas les premières à penser à cela, mais nous n'avons absolument rien copié, et de plus, le schéma que l'histoire suivra est calculé pour ressembler au minimum aux autres fics. Autre chose, Mamsayi avait dit que le chapitre lui rappelait une autre fic où Harry se serait reconverti à l'écriture après la guerre. J'ai eu beau chercher, aucune de celles que j'ai lues (et Dieu seul sait combien il y en a) ne correspondait. Et puis, il y a environ deux heures, j'ai décidé de relire une vieille fic, MLQ, et, à ma grande surprise, elle ressemblait en tout point à la tienne. Je le répète pourtant, nous n'avons rien plagié, consciemment ou pas.

 _Madga_ : Alors là, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je jubile d'être celle qui répond aux reviews anonymes. Ta review était comme une oasis au milieu du désert (et j'exagère à peine!) Et alors que nous étions totalement dépitées par ces accusations de plagiat, voilà que tu arrives et que tu nous redonnes espoir. Ça fait tellement plaisir de recevoir un avis positif, et constructif. Je pourrais continuer des heures à te remercier, et Kenza est du même avis que moi. Pour ce qui est du côté connard d'Harry, c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment, on a plus mis l'accent dessus que son côté fêtard, mais c'est simplement car on le voit ainsi. Et puis, je crois qu'Harry n'est pas du genre à finir bourré à toutes ses soirées. C'est un auteur, quelqu'un qui a un certain niveau intellectuel. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui ne vit que pour les fêtes, mais elles sont simplement devenues son mode de vie, même si le niveau y est très... bas.

Mais je m'égare. Avant de vous laisser à ce deuxième chapitre, je tiens à rappeler l'habituel **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de nous mais l'histoire, je mets un point d'honneur dessus, est bien nôtre.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Warning** : Ceci est un slash. Une fic à caractère homosexuel qui, de plus, contiendra beaucoup de scènes explicites.

○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○

 _ **Chapitre 2.**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut une atroce migraine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour y voir clair, et son regard se posa alors sur un enchevêtrement de bouteilles vides qui, la veille encore, devaient contenir des litres et des litres d'alcool. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation, et de l'état plus que déplorable dans lequel il avait dû être la veille. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir accompagné Astoria au Chemin de Traverse, un petit quartier où elle adorait faire son shopping, jetant toujours son dévolu sur des bizarreries sans nom. Il avait fini par la semer en entrant dans Fleury & Botts, une petite librairie qui constituait un Paradis pour les fanatiques. Il s'était perdu dans le rayon des Thrillers, et son attention avait été retenue par un roman. "Folies meurtrières". Le titre lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, aussi avait-il sorti le bouquin de son rayon. Son regard s'était posé sur le nom de l'auteur et il s'était senti frissonner. James Evans.

C'était, de loin, son auteur favori, et il avait toutes ses oeuvres chez lui. Toutes, sauf une.

Il avait feuilleté les pages jusqu'à tomber sur l'édition. Il datait de moins d'un mois. Il s'était maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié la sortie du roman, qui, d'ailleurs, avait été très attendu par les critiques. Mais son temps était partagé entre le travail, sa famille, Astoria, et Pansy, si bien qu'il n'avait plus un seul moment de libre, surtout avec la compagnie Lestrange qui revenait sur le marché. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le livre entre les mains, il ne l'aurait laissé filer pour rien au monde. Il avait donc acheté le roman et retrouvé Astoria chez Mme Guipure.

Et ensuite...

Il avait une soirée de prévue avec Pansy. Il avait décommandé, et puis... Il ne se souvenait plus. Il était certain d'être rentré chez lui juste après, mais il ignorait ce qui avait pu justifier toutes ces bouteilles vides.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il s'autorisa un soupir d'aise en se glissant sous le jet d'eau.

Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait enfin réveillé, prêt à courir un marathon. Mais c'était dimanche et il n'avait rien à faire de toute la journée, sinon glander. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à s'affaler sur le canapé pour se débiliser quelque peu quand son téléphone sonna.

Quelque part, loin, mais pas dans ses poches.

Grommelant, il s'arma de courage et partit à sa recherche. Il entra dans sa chambre, et la sonnerie s'intensifia. Il chercha d'abord sous son oreiller, dans les tiroirs de la commode, dans son armoire, dans le pantalon qu'il avait porté la veille, mais sans résultat. C'est alors que, pris d'une intuition, il se mit à quatre pattes, jetant un oeil sous le lit.

Il poussa un cri de victoire en l'apercevant et tendit la main pour le prendre. Mais au lieu du téléphone, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet bien plus volumineux, et bien plus lourd. Curieux, il le tira de sous le lit avant d'esquisser une grimace. Son exemplaire de Folies meurtrières, en excellent état il y a quelques heures à peine, était à présent méconnaissable. Un liquide avait été versé dessus à plusieurs reprises, rendant l'encre toute barbouillée et illisible et, vu l'odeur, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que l'alcool en était la cause.

Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir les pages du roman. Certaines étaient déchirées, d'autres encornées. Plusieurs fois, il trouva quelques remarques écrites au crayon, bien que le whisky en avait effacé la plupart. Il en oublia son téléphone alors qu'il relisait certains passages, replongeant dans ce roman avant la même facilité que la veille, oubliant son téléphone qui, à quelques centimètres de lui, résonnait encore.

○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○

 **FLASH BACK.**

Le soleil se couchait.

Draco était avachi sur le canapé de son bureau, une bouteille de Tequila dans la main droite, un coussin à l'effigie des Beatles supportant sa tête et "Folies Meurtrières", le dernier roman de son auteur préféré, ouvert sur le ventre.

Il prévoyait de boire comme un trou. Jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Pour oublier qu'il avait une fiancée intelligente comme un cul, que sa vie était orchestrée jusqu'à sa mort et que malgré sa richesse phénoménale, il n'arrivera jamais à contacter son auteur favori.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu écrire une lettre mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis tout à l'heure.

Parce qu'une idée avait germé dans son esprit et refusait de s'en déloger.

C'était un peu pour ça aussi qu'il allait boire.

Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décisions, contrairement à son habitude.

Quoi de mieux que l'alcool?

L'alcool résout tout.

Enfin, c'était ce que lui répétait constamment Blaise. Et d'après Blaise, Blaise avait toujours raison.

Alors il prit une première gorgée.

Puis une deuxième.

Et une troisième.

Et une bouteille.

Et finalement, il se leva de son canapé, une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

Ça marchait après tout.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau en titubant et s'assit sur sa chaise.

S'armant d'une feuille et d'un stylo, il commença à écrire.

Il jeta la première lettre, insatisfait.

Il versa accidentellement une bouteille sur l'ébauche de la deuxième.

Il ratura chaque mot de la troisième.

Et décida que la quatrième serait la bonne. Et la dernière.

Il leva la lettre au niveau de son visage et sourit, satisfait.

C'était parfait. Du moins en jugea-t-il des hautes sphères de son esprit embrumé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la relire, de peur qu'elle subisse le même sort que les précédentes, la mettant dans une enveloppe, blanche, quelconque, et se leva de son bureau, décidé à aller la poster.

Il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'il quitta sa maison, en direction de la poste.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, désemparé.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○•●•○

À des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme au yeux verts, dont le dernier roman était salué par les critiques, laissa tomber son téléphone, ses yeux courant avidement sur un bout de papier d'apparence banale.

 _《_ _James,_

 _Le《_ _Cher》_ _me semble un peu de trop, là. C'est James. Juste James. Les 《_ _Cher》_ _, c'est trop formel. Je m'étais battu avec mon prof de français, une fois, quand j'étais jeune, parce qu'il exigeait qu'on commence nos lettres par 《_ _Cher》_ _. Je l'aimais pas, ce mec, avec ses airs de pédophile et son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche avant de sa foutue chemise._

 _Bref. Oui. Trop formel. Ça donne aux gens une trop grande importance, et on se le dit tout de suite, pour que ce soit clair, James, t'es PAS important. Après tout, tout le monde peut prendre une feuille, un stylo, et écrire une histoire banale et dénuée d'intérêt._

 _Mais voilà le mais de l'histoire. De notre grande histoire. Notre histoire d'Amour avec un grand A. Je divague. Tant pis._

 _Je disais. Mais._

 _Mais, j'écris pas cette putain de lettre à n'importe qui. Je l'écris à toi, sale petit égoïste narcissique terriblement sexy. À toi, James Evans, connard de première extrêmement riche et talentueux._

 _Prends ça pour un compliment._

 _Et attends-toi a en avoir d'autres. Parce que, tu vois, je vais te faire une révélation. Ça m'a pris des HEURES pour me décider si je devais t'envoyer une lettre de vénération ou pas._

 _Alors j'ai fini par me saouler et décider que oui._

 _Il est préférable de vivre avec des remords plutôt qu'avec des regrets._

 _T'sais, ce truc de croquer la vie à pleine dents, ces conneries-là._

 _Je t'admire, James. J'aime ce que tu fais. Je n'ai jamais eu ce don d'écriture, alors je t'envie un peu._

 _je te jalouse totalement, en vérité._

 _Visiblement ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ca me frustre._

 _Pourtant j'ai tout pour moi, vraiment tout. Je suis beau, riche, cultivé, je viens d'une famille bourge. Je suis un roi sans couronne. Au moins un prince._

 _Mais je m'ennuie, James. Je sais pas quoi faire de ma vie._

 _Enfin, si. Je sais exactement quoi faire. C'est tout tracé, tout décidé. Comme dans Roméo et Juliette, quand ils disent "Pas besoin de choisir ton camp, on l'a fait pour toi y a longtemps. " J'ai pas de choix à faire, tu vois. Il me suffit d'écouter. Merde, je t'envie._

 _Toi, t'es libre. Comme un oiseau. Un phénix. Un gryffon._

 _Putain, je divague. Je suis bourré._

 _Être saoul, c'est mal. J'ai envie de sexe. J'ai envie de toi. Je sais que t'es doué._

 _Parce que ce que t'écris m'excite._

 _Merde, James, ce que je t'envie. Je m'ennuie. Je veux autre chose. Un truc qui me plaît. Un truc qui me fasse vivre._

 _Toi, t'as tes bouquins._

 _Moi ? Moi... J'ai tes bouquins._

 _Draco. 》_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cher Draco

Bonjour ! Nous revoici donc avec le troisième chapitre de **Hasard** , qui avance bien, mine de rien. Enfin, bien, bien... On a parfois de gros manques d'inspiration, mais voir tout votre support et votre intérêt nous remet toujours en forme.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je dis _"nous"_ et _"on"_ car je ne suis pas seule à écrire cette histoire. C'est une co-écriture qui, on l'espère, marchera à long terme.

 **Nada** , c'est à dire moi, est celle qui s'occupe de poster les chapitres, vous retenir avec un bla bla incessant et faire les RAR. **Kenza** , l'autre donc, répond aux reviews normales et me force à attendre deux semaines avant de poster les chapitres _(C'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre, moi je voudrais bien les poster dès qu'on finit de les écrire ! ) ._

Je parle, je parle, mais je doute que quiconque ait pris la peine de lire tout ce que j'écris. Bref, je conclus mon discours en disant qu'on est vraiment heureuses qu'Hasard vous plaise et que vous vous donnez la peine de donner votre avis. Ça nous aide vraiment beaucoup, que ce soit des critiques positives, négatives ou des propositions, on est vraiment ouvertes à tout. Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer, reviewer, reviewer.

Mais place aux RARs. Enfin, cette fois, il n'y a eu qu'une seule review anonyme, et c'est tant mieux, car ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle.

 _Magda_ : Certains guettent les nouveaux chapitres, moi, je guette tes reviews. J'adore (et Kenza aussi) ta façon d'analyser nos chapitres, car ça nous donne parfois nous-même à réfléchir et à reconsidérer certains détails sous de différents angles.

Alors, oui, la lettre de Draco est mélodramatique dans un sens, mais il fallait tout de même essayer de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, comme une déclaration d'amour. Je suis d'avis que l'amour est une sorte de réaction chimique. Pour former une molécule, il faut croiser deux atomes. La molécule ne se crée pas si les atomes sont à mille lieues l'un de l'autre. L'amour est trop fort pour être sali de la sorte. Alors, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'attirance, Roméo et Juliette viendront après. Bref, je ne te retiens pas plus, voici le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise !

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

-Écoute Hermione... Je te rappelle plus tard.

Il ne prit pas la peine de raccrocher et laissa tomber son téléphone au sol. Il ne se souciait que très peu des biens matériels, exposant son argent et se vantant de pouvoir acheter tout _Apple Store_ chaque fois que quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était pratiquement toujours Hermione, lui faisait la remarque.

De toute façon, à cet instant, rien ne parvenait à détourner son attention du bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sûrement qu'en d'autres circonstances, ces mots n'auraient créé en lui qu'un vague intérêt. Peut être aurait-il haussé un sourcil en tombant dessus dans un roman quelconque. Peut être aurait-il été vaguement impressionné si un présentateur les lui avait lues dans une de ces émissions où il était sans cesse convié - et auxquelles il ne participait jamais.

Mais là, c'était différent. C'était quelque chose de plus... Personnel, plus privé. Il était seul sur son canapé, au milieu de son immense salon entièrement vide, seul face à cette lettre.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi... Intrigué. Oui, voilà. Il avait mis le doigt dessus. Ça l'intriguait. Comme quand il découvrait une nouvelle position sexuelle, quoi.

Un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres à cette pensée, et il examina la lettre avec un tout nouvel intérêt, se moquant ouvertement de toutes les ouvertures qu'il lui accordait, toutes ces démonstrations de faiblesse. C'était complètement ridicule. Le gars - Draco, fit une voix dans sa tête qu'il se plut à ignorer - avait carrément laissé son adresse, et vu le quartier où il vivait et ses histoires de "destin tout tracé" et toutes ces autres conneries, c'était sûrement un de ces fils à papa bourrés de fric qu'il exécrait tant. Et il venait de lui donner les armes nécessaires pour le ridiculiser devant le monde entier.

Dans la mesure où il lui aurait porté le moindre intérêt, bien sûr.

Il soupira devant sa réaction bien trop exagérée et froissa le bout de papier avant de le jeter à la corbeille sans lui porter plus d'attention. Après tout, cette lettre ressemblait à toutes les autres, et malgré tous les efforts que ce mec -Draco, répéta une nouvelle fois la voix- semblait avoir fourni pour être original, il retombait dans ce cercle de compliments et d'avances sexuelles. Tout aussi pathétique que les autres.

Pas assez intéressant pour qu'il s'attarde dessus plus longtemps, en somme.

Un sentiment de lassitude le prit alors, et il comprit qu'il ne ferait probablement rien de constructif de sa journée. Son regard s'attarda sur la porte de son bureau, où l'attendait son manuscrit à peine commencé, et il fut pris d'une culpabilité traîtresse à la pensée qu'aujourd'hui non plus, il n'écrirait pas une ligne de plus. Cette situtation commençait légèrement à l'effrayer, il avait espéré que cela ne lui arrive jamais. La page blanche, c'était l'impuissance de l'auteur. Et James Evans n'était _pas_ impuissant.

Définitivement pas impuissant.

Il se pencha en avant pour saisir son téléphone et songea un instant à rappeler Hermione, mais il n'était franchement pas d'humeur.

À vrai dire, il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Mais il ne voulait pas rester là à rien faire.

Bordel, il s'ennuyait. Rien à foutre, rien à regarder, rien à écrire, rien à dire. C'était chiant, bordel. Il regrettait presque d'avoir viré le roux, là, il ne savait plus qui. Presque. Parce que James Evans ne regrettait rien.

Merde, il n'allait pas rester cloîtré ici. Cet endroit allait finir par puer le renfermé vu le temps qu'il y passait.

Machinalement, il sortit de sa poche son paquet de Lucky Strike et s'en alluma une avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il recracha lentement la fumée. Il savait qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les cigarettes ne lui suffiraient plus. Alors il se lèverait jusqu'au tiroir de sa chambre et sortirait un petit sachet plein de poudre blanche. Pas trop fort, mais juste assez pour lui faire oublier l'ennui.

Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et ferma les yeux un instant.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

-... Je trouve ça juste insensé que nous on voit la lune et que d'autres personnes puissent la voir à l'autre bout du monde ! Il y a **forcément** plusieurs lunes !

Quelques heures plus tard, et on ne saura jamais comment, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une fête.

Défoncé, la tête dans le cul, James, chacune de ses deux mains sur la cuisse d'une femme différente, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, ce qui n'était, dans ce cas-là, vraiment pas évident.

Il avait un peu forcé sur la dose en arrivant ici et il se maudissait d'avoir choisi les personnes les plus bruyantes pour lui tenir compagnie.

 _Vraiment_ bruyantes.

Et _vraiment_ stupides.

Bien sûr, ça ne lui importait que très peu, vu qu'au final, l'une d'entre elles finiraient les jambes écartées, et lui entre elles, mais étrangement, à cet instant précis, cette perspective n'était pas des plus alléchantes. Moins que d'habitude en tout cas.

Bordel ce qu'il se faisait chier. Et ces filles étaient trop stupides pour sa propre santé mentale.

Le monde était trop stupide pour sa propre santé mentale.

Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Tout était trop ennuyeux, trop chiant, trop emmerdant, trop...

 _Draco_.

Draco, Draco, Draco.

Draco n'était pas ennuyeux. Draco n'était pas chiant. Draco n'était pas emmerdant.

Pas autant que les autres.

Il se leva brusquement, provocant la surprise des deux folles. Filles. Peu importait.

Il reviendrait peut-être se chercher un autre vide-couilles plus tard.

Il sentit la tête lui tourner et fut tenté de se rasseoir, mais la simple pensée de devoir écouter encore et encore ces deux bécasses jacasser l'en dissuada, et il quitta courageusement la table, sous les plaintes et minauderies de ces deux imbéciles.

Le regard un peu vague, il chercha quelqu'un pour le raccompagner chez lui, pas assez lucide pour conduire.

Il se félicita de son bon sens et se mit à rire, porté par... La drogue, l'alcool, il ne savait plus. Sûrement les deux. Bordel, il n'était vraiment pas clean.

Il sentit alors le regard brûlant d'Hermione sur sa nuque et se tourna vers elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Son verre de gin à peine entamé à la main, elle repoussait courageusement tous ces hommes qui venaient l'aborder. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, Hermione, dans sa petite robe noire plutôt stricte.

Il se demanda alors si elle était douée au lit, avant d'éclater de rire. Coucher avec Hermione, c'était la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la manager s'était avancée vers lui, laissant en plan un jeune homme qui peinait à tenir debout. En la voyant à ses côtés, son rire redoubla d'intensité.

-James, t'es sûr que ça va ? Attends, c'est des larmes que je vois là ?

-C'est... Les lentilles..!

Il baissa la voix d'un air conspirateur, la forçant à se rapprocher pour entendre.

-Ça fait maaal... _Hermignonne_ !

-Viens James, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de protester et la suivit, chancelant, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se doutait bien que sa manager était complètement sobre. Il doutait même qu'elle se soit jamais pris une cuite.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

Une fois chez lui, il retira ses lentilles, tandis que son regard passait d'un bleu pur à la couleur de l'émeraude, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il s'était endormi avec, n'ayant pu les retirer avec... Samuel, Edwin ou peu importait son nom, dans son lit, et elles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Sans compter ce que la drogue faisait à ses yeux.

-Rah putain !

Il se sentait enfin à son aise. Il détestait porter des lentilles, bien que ce soit devenu une nécessité depuis un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce où il se trouvait avant de se poser sur un bout de papier froissé et il se remémora alors ce qu'il avait pensé une heure plus tôt, ou plutôt à qui il avait pensé.

Porté par les derniers millilitres de drogue restant dans son sang, il prit une feuille et un stylo et entama la rédaction de sa réponse. Et alors que, des jours durant, il avait dû faire face aux pages blanches, aux feuilles vierges sans rien y faire, il lui semblait que cette fois-ci, les mots lui venaient naturellement.

 _《_ _ **Cher**_ _Draco, 》_

Il avait délibérément appuyé sur le Cher.

 _《_ _Tu es d'une naïveté sans bornes._

 _Dis-moi donc, Draco de mon coeur, à quoi pensais-tu ? Espérais-tu jouer la carte de l'originalité ? Te démarquer ? Croyais-tu que tes petits secrets inavoués, tes fantasmes sur ma personne et ton complexe d'infériorité allaient faire de toi quelqu'un de différent ? En découlerait alors une magnifique relation d'amour épistolaire où les baisers seraient de l'encre sur un lit de papier. Que c'est poétique._

 _Je serais curieux de savoir, Draco, si ta famille et tes amis sont au courant que tu passes tes nuits à fantasmer sur moi. Est-ce qu'ils savent à quel point je t'excite ? Est-ce qu'ils savent à quel point tu as envie de moi ?_

 _Oh Draco, tu es tellement... Stupide._

 _Autant que les autres je veux dire._

 _Mais sens-toi honoré, tu es l'une des rares personnes à qui je prends le temps de le dire. Après tout, j'ai bien cinq minutes à accorder à mes admirateurs. C'est bien ce que tu es, non ? C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre, au vu de tes propos enflammés._

 _Mais parlons plutôt de ton ennui constant, Draco Malefoy, roi sans couronne. 》_

Il avait une nouvelle fois appuyé sur le Malefoy, laissant échapper un ricanement.

 _《_ _Notre prince s'ennuie dans son château. Il vagabonde dans les couloirs, se pavane, se promène, un air supérieur sur le visage. Il se sent trop supérieur au commun des mortels pour s'y intéresser. Il s'ennuie, et cherche quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Il croit avoir trouvé en James Evans la personne qu'il lui faut._

 _Mais James Evans n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un tel imbécile._

 _Tes discours grandiloquents perdent toute crédibilité devant l'étalage de débilités que tu me présentes. Je t'aurais pensé au moins assez malin pour te rendre compte que Privet Drive n'est qu'un leurre. Une maison dans laquelle je n'ai jamais mis les pieds, et j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire. J'en imagine sans peine le sol jonché de lettres parfumées d'admiratrices et, comme tu viens de me le prouver, d'admirateurs, gâchant leur encre à écrire des romans à l'eau de rose et des propositions vicieuses qui ne me parviendront jamais. Et toi, Draco, tu en fais partie. Tous ces idiots, ces 'fans', qui ne réfléchissent pas plus de dix minutes et croient naïvement que j'habite à cette adresse, et que je lis leur courrier lettre par lettre, la main sur le coeur et les yeux débordants de larmes. 《_ _James, vous êtes si beau》_ _,《_ _Vous écrivez si bien》_ _,《_ _Je suis partante pour toutes sortes d'expériences》_ _, et j'en passe._

 _Voilà le groupe auquel tu es associé, Draco Malefoy. Des minettes en chaleur. La prochaine fois, tâche de faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _James Evans._

 _12, Square Grimmauld. 》_

À mesure qu'il écrivait, il se sentait recouvrir ses esprits, son état d'ébriété diminuant de plus en plus jusqu'à s'effacer.

Il apposa le point final à sa lettre avec un sourire goguenard, se délectant à l'avance des réactions de ce Draco. Il aurait presque voulu se trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'il la lirait. Il la relut une dernière fois, s'assurant que ses réelles intentions ne transparaissaient pas. Et alors qu'il pliait soigneusement la lettre, dans l'intention de l'envoyer le lendemain, la fatigue s'empara à nouveau de lui, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le bureau, déjà endormi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jouons

Yooo buddy ! (J'ai dû répéter cette phrase au moins douze fois aujourd'hui...)

J'espère que vous allez bien, que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés dans une classe de merde avec tous vos potes dans une autre, que votre prof d'anglais préféré n'enseigne que cette autre classe, et que vous n'êtes pas terrifiés à l'idée que votre transfert soit refusé.

Donc, voilà.

Vous voyez comme je pense à vous !

Bref. Là n'est pas le sujet, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'étaler. Mais avant de vous balancer le quatrième chapitre, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, sont toujours constructives et nous mettent du baume au coeur. On ne veut pas vous faire du chantage aux reviews, mais faut avouer que ça nous aide beaucoup d'en recevoir.

Mais je parle trop. En tout cas, je tenais à remercier " _Guest_ " pour sa review et sa question très philosophique. Alors, oui, nos prénoms sont aussi arabes que nous, et nous sommes aussi musulmanes. Et, oui, on ne peut pas dire que notre religion porte vraiment l'homosexualité dans son coeur. Mais après tout, c'est le même cas un peu partout, chez les musulmans comme chez les chrétiens.

 **Magda** : C'est vrai que certains s'imposent des conditions. Bien sûr, ça peut admirablement bien marcher dans une relation, mais en amour, pas vraiment. C'est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas. Une rencontre entre les deux protagonistes n'a, après tout, pas pour but de voir si compatibilité physique il y a, mais plus de rendre la chose réelle. C'est un peu idiot d'être fou de quelqu'un sans le connaître. Je suis fan d'un chanteur. Je vois la manière dont il agit, je connais, en partie, son caractère. Je sais ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Je connais ses peurs et ses passions. Je connais ses talents, cachés ou pas, j'aime tout de lui, que ce soit son visage, son allure, ses yeux, ses cheveux, je vous même un culte à ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'est pas... Complet. De même, j'étais folle de mon ancienne petite amie, mais je ne suis réellement tombée amoureuse qu'au moment où notre relation est passée du virtuel au réel, et que mon regard s'est posé sur elle. Mais je m'égare...

C'est assez amusant de voir comment tu voyais la fic alors que, Kenza et moi, on a toujours considéré que ce serait épistolaire. Du moins, en partie. On sait qu'à la longue, ça finira par devenir chiant, aussi, on essaye de varier le plus possible, tout en restant fidèles à l'idée que l'on s'est faite de nos personnages. C'est pour ça que les réactions de Harry sont si... Brouillonnes. Il est indécis, n'assume pas son attirance, mais en même temps, il a trouvé en Draco une sorte d'égal. C'est un peu dur à démêler. Mais Draco ne se laisse pas faire, et il a autant de mordant que Harry. Ça promet une relation explosive et c'est jouissif à écrire.

Loin de la froideur Malefoy.

La relation Draco/Pansy est plus exploitée dans ce chapitre, et j'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire la partie les concernant. On essaye de discuter un max des personnages et leur caractère, avant même de les introduire. On essaye d'écrire quelque chose qui nous plairait à nous d'abord, et comme nous sommes assez exigeantes en matière de fanfics, ça donne au final quelque chose d'assez bien. Mais je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps !

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•

-Monsieur Malefoy, mademoiselle Greengrass m'a chargée de vous rappeler que vous déjeunez ensemble, aujourd'hui. Elle a dit, je cite, "Il a intérêt à ne pas se défiler cette fois encore car cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de déjeuner en tête à tête et pour..."

-Pour ?

-À vrai dire, j'ai décroché à partir du moment où elle s'est mise à parler de planter des magnolias.

Draco laissa échapper un rire que sa secrétaire sembla entendre à travers l'interphone, puisqu'elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard provocateur.

-Edgecombe a fini le dossier que vous lui aviez confié, il a demandé à prendre sa matinée car sa femme avait accouché et je n'y ai vu aucun inconvénient. Branstone et Cauldwell sont sur le terrain pour négocier avec l'avocat des Spencer, et Ackerley et Baddock forment les stagiaires au premier étage. Nous sommes seuls...

-Ce ne serait pas très professionnel.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau, croisant lascivement les jambes alors que Draco se félicitait d'avoir choisi une secrétaire avec un tel penchant pour les mini-jupes. Sa main vint se balader sur la jambe nue de la brune, remontant le long de sa cuisse avec envie.

La jeune femme se pencha alors vers lui, murmurant à son oreille.

-Comment pourrais-je vous convaincre..?

-Me dire que vous ne portez pas de culotte ?

-Voyons trésor, tu sais que je n'en porte jamais. *

Le blond ricana et laissa ses doigts glisser sous sa jupe, ses lèvres s'emparant rapidement de celles de sa trop charmante secrétaire alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Sa langue se mit à jouer avec la sienne alors qu'il la faisait s'asseoir sur ses jambes, ses mains se glissant sous les vêtements de la belle brune.

Plus tard, il appellerait Astoria pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là pour le déjeuner.

Plus tard.

°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°

-Mon canard ?

Draco avait déjà envie de raccrocher. Bordel ce qu'il détestait ces surnoms dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en entendant un, et il avait l'impression qu'Astoria redoublait d'efforts pour en trouver de plus ridicules à chaque fois. Il prit pourtant sur lui et répondit un "Ouais" difforme dont la jeune femme sembla se contenter puisqu'elle revint aussitôt à la charge - au grand damn du blond.

-Tu me manques trop, Dray ! On ne se voit même plus, c'est affreux.

-On s'est vus il y a...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, faisant rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Cinq jours. Oh merde. Pour une fois, Astoria avait raison. Depuis leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse - et son acquisition de Folies Meurtrières - , ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus, mais être loin de sa fiancée - il grimaça à ce mot - avait été tellement agréable qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'en plaindre. Il aurait même fait durer ça encore plus longtemps, si possible.

-Désolé, Astoria, on a cette affaire avec les asiatiques qu'on est en train de perdre et ça me prend tout mon temps.

Parler de travail était toujours le meilleur moyen de désintéresser totalement Astoria, aussi se servait-il de cette excuse dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Oui, oui, très bien...

Il pouvait sentir la confusion d'Astoria à sa voix. Sûrement se demandait-elle ce que les asiatiques - qu'elle dépeignait toujours comme des êtres au visage peinturluré de blanc et aux kimonos en soie - venaient faire dans une telle entreprise. Il ricana devant l'idiotie de la femme qu'il était censé épouser.

-Mon lapin ?

-Hmm ?

Il grinça des dents.

-Tu es au courant de la soirée que donnent les Bradeston..?

Elle avait pris un ton doucereux qui ne lui allait pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait ce genre de situations.

-Hm ?

Il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence.

-Eh bien, je pensais que peut être nous pourrions y assister... Eleanor a dit qu'elle comptait énormément sur notre présence. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait plein d'hommes d'affaires et...

Il soupira. C'était bien le genre d'Astoria, ces approches aussi discrètes qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il ne se faisait plus avoir depuis longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas, Astoria. Je suis très occupé ces temps-ci et je ne te garantis rien.

-D'accord, poussin... Mais tu promets d'y réfléchir ?

-Oui, oui... Écoute, Astoria, je dois raccrocher, là.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et remit le téléphone dans sa poche, descendant de la voiture en soupirant. Il était mort de fatigue et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, s'affaler sur son canapé et pouvoir enfin se reposer. Il ramassa distraitement le courrier sur le pas de la porte et le posa sur la table avant de se laisser - enfin - tomber sur le canapé. Il desserra sa cravate, se mettant à son aise. Il n'y avait que chez lui qu'il se sentait enfin lui-même. Ce n'était pas très grand, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais il aimait ce petit appartement. Il aimait laisser traîner ses vêtements un peu partout et mettre ses pieds sur la table et se faire des plateaux repas en regardant Mad Men, et tant pis si Astoria se plaignait tout le temps que cet appartement n'était pas fait pour un homme de son envergure. De toute façon, il était constamment obligé d'être cet homme-là au dehors, alors il pouvait bien se détendre un peu chez lui. Il y avait Malefoy, et il y avait Draco.

Malefoy venait de mener à bien une négociation serrée avec les allemands.

Draco avait posé ses pieds sur la table et jetait le courrier sans importance derrière lui. Publicité, factures, factures, publicité, brochure, fa...

Il examina la lettre suivante avec intérêt avant de la poser soigneusement sur la table. Elle venait de Théodore.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il reporta son attention sur la dernière lettre. L'enveloppe était simple, blanche, et vierge, si ce n'était son adresse au verso. L'écriture ne lui disait rien. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'écriture soignée de ses parents, celle un peu trop confiante de Blaise ou celle trop carrée qui caractérisait les hommes d'affaires. L'écriture était un peu brouillonne, serrée, montant et descendant avec orgueil. Curieux, il l'ouvrit.

 _《_ _ **Cher**_ _Draco, 》_

Il grimaça. Il détestait les "Cher", et avait fait en sorte de le faire comprendre à tout son entourage. Seuls ses parents s'évertuaient à utiliser ces formules pompeuses.

Mais sa grimace disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il prit conscience du sujet de la lettre. Tremblant d'anticipation, il posa son regard sur la signature.

 _《_ _James Evans.》_

-Putain de merde !

Il avait lu sa lettre. Pire encore, il y avait répondu. James Putain d'Evans avait répondu à sa lettre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en se souvenant à quel point il s'était rendu ridicule. Il devait probablement être passé pour un imbécile.

Hésitant, il reprit sa lecture.

La honte qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors se transforma en colère devant cet homme qui se permettait de le juger sans retenue. Ce petit crétin, cet auteur de pacotille qui se permettait de se moquer de lui de la sorte. Il aurait pu le frapper si seulement il l'avait eu devant lui. De rage, il jeta la lettre au loin, mais le bout de papier retomba doucement à quelques centimètres de lui, le narguant. Il se sentait humilié. Même si Draco connaissait la réputation de l'écrivain, il avait toujours pensé que ce n'était que ça : une réputation. Une sorte de seconde identité, une image à offrir aux médias histoire de se protéger. Mais Draco n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait admirer un tel connard.

Poussant un long soupir, il tenta de relativiser. D'accord, il avait répondu à sa lettre, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Il connaissait son adresse, mais après tout, n'importe qui pouvait l'obtenir, il n'en faisait pas un secret d'état.

《 Et puis, songea-t-il, je pourrais toujours la revendre et me faire un peu d'argent. En plus... 》

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, un détail lui revenant en mémoire. Se penchant en avant, il prit la lettre entre ses mains et descendit directement à la signature.

 _《_ _James Evans_

 _12, Square Grimmauld. 》_

°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°

Pourquoi aurait-il laissé son adresse ?

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Draco se répétait la question, la retournant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse plausible, celles qu'il avait trouvées jusque là ne l'étant absolument pas. Ce n'était pas comme si James Evans voulait qu'il lui réponde. C'était bien assez visible dans sa réponse, et Draco n'avait pas besoin d'un casse-tête en plus pour le comprendre.

Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Plus il réfléchissait à la question, et plus l'agacement du blond montait en flèche. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il tant d'un détail aussi stupide ? L'auteur ne voulait peut être que se moquer de lui et lui donner une fausse adresse, et en y envoyant une lettre, Draco ne ferait que se ridiculiser encore plus. Ça lui ressemblait déjà plus. Mais...

Mais Draco avait tout simplement du mal à y croire.

 _《_ _La prochaine fois, tâche de faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement. 》_

Ça aussi, ça le travaillait. La prochaine fois. Si Draco devait bien accorder une chose à l'auteur, c'était son talent. N'est pas écrivain qui veut, et James Evans était, sans conteste, l'un des meilleurs. Il savait manier les mots et connaissait la portée de chacun d'entre eux. Et s'il avait parlé de prochaine fois, ce n'était pas par hasard. Définitivement pas par hasard.

Cette pensée ne cessait de tirailler le blond, s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit. La pensée que James Evans voulait lui parler. Du moins, lui écrire. C'était complètement insensé, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Après tout, ce n'était pas complètement dénué de sens, et s'il n'assumait pas de vouloir une réponse, cela semblerait logique qu'il se cache derrière ces basses moqueries.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. S'il avait vu juste, alors lui aussi possédait les armes nécessaires pour rendre la pareille à l'auteur. Il avait même une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Oh non, Draco Malefoy ne se laisserait pas faire par James Evans.

°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour trouver du papier à lettre et de quoi écrire. Cette fois complètement sobre, il décapuchonna son stylo et se mit à l'oeuvre.

 _《_ _James,_

 _Tu me déçois._

 _Oh oui, James Evans, tu me déçois. Je ne m'attendais pas à aussi peu de maturité de ta part et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le connard que tu es._

 _Enfin, entre nous, je m'y attendais._

 _Et.. Entre nous, j'aime les connards. Mais pas les enfants._

 _Tu veux jouer, James?_

 _Alors jouons._

 _J'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvais perdant._

 _Tu vois, Evans, je fais preuve de discernement. Et ce que je discerne, c'est ton besoin flagrant d'attention. Le prince s'ennuie et le bébé veut son biberon. Quel joli couple nous formons._

 _Car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. De couple. De baise. Et tu le sais. Tu ne veux juste pas t'avouer la vérité en face._

 _Cliché, cliché, cliché. De déception en déception. Quand remonteras-tu enfin le niveau ?_

 _Tu sais ce que je pense, James ? Je pense que je te plais. Je pense que t'es pas indifférent. Que tu veux que j'te réponde. Et t'espères que ça se verra pas, mais je le vois, moi._

 _Et moi, tu vois, j'ai aucun mal à avouer que si je t'avais là, devant moi, je te cracherais à la figure, puis je te baiserais comme un damné. Je te ferais mille choses, James, et tu en redemanderas. Je te ferais du bien, tellement de bien que tous les autres te paraîtraient fades après moi. Et tu crierais mon nom au paroxysme du plaisir. L'apogée. Et je crierais le tien en te regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ou peut être que mes yeux à moi seraient fermés, tellement ce serait bon._

 _Tu l'imagines, James ? T'imagines mon corps contre le tien ? Tu m'imagines gémir ton nom ?_

 _Parce que moi, oui._

 _Et je peux te dire que c'est jouissif._

 _Alors levons les masques, et reportons la branlette à plus tard. T'as l'air du parfait connard, et moi, je suis un prince qui s'ennuie. Alors jouons à la parfaite petite star, et au fan qui s'ennuie._

 _Tu vois, je m'en fous de m'associer à un groupe de décérébrés. Parce que je suis convaincu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'arrive à la cheville._

 _Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me contredire. Tu seras même le dernier à le faire._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Draco Malefoy. 》_

Il se relut une seule fois, pleinement satisfait. Il glissa ensuite la lettre dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle il apposa consciencieusement l'adresse.

Le lendemain matin, une unique lettre fut glissée dans la boîte aux lettres du 12, Square Grimmauld.

°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°●°•°

* Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai piqué cette petite phrase à Lady Black S. , de sa fic Let Me Love You. C'est un Sirius/OC que je conseille à tout le monde ! Sauf si vous n'êtes pas très patient...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Let Me Love You

Bonsoir ?

Vous connaissez ces moments où on a fait une connerie, qu'on a beau retarder l'échéance, on finit par se retrouver au pied du mur, sans échappatoire ?

Eh bien, c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

Dire que l'autre pute de Kenza est tranquille, sûrement en train de regarder des vidéos d'yeux bridés pendant que _je_ dois me démener pour trouver des excuses pour justifier notre retard inexcusable.

Seulement, les excuses valent ce qu'elles valent, et il faut, tôt ou tard, jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. La vérité, c'est qu'on avait clairement la flemme. On a eu un manque d'inspiration horrible, et avec la rentrée, l'aïd, les emplois du temps chargés et tout le reste, ça n'a pas aidé.

Et puis, autant tout avouer, on a pas vraiment été encouragées. Je ne suis pas en train de faire un chantage aux reviews ou quoi que ce soit, seulement, celles qu'on a reçues sont comptées sur les doigts d'une seule main, et la moitié d'entre eux ne sont qu'insultes et accusations. Alors bon...

Mais l'inspiration est brusquement revenue, de la plus surprenante des manières. Un... Camarade de classe a appris qu'on écrivait une fic et, au vu de ses projets de carrière _(devenir une star mondialement reconnue)_ , il a insisté pour en faire partie. La chose nous a clairement amusées au départ, et on s'est mises à imaginer des scénarios complètement débiles. Mais après, l'idée a fait son chemin et on s'est dit "Pourquoi pas ?". Le tout a débouché sur un chapitre... _Intéressant_ , je dirai.

Bref. Les reviews.

 **Guest** : Merci pour ces magnifiques comparaisons, haha. Et c'est un plaisir que tu aimes autant notre façon d'écrire, surtout que, de notre point de vue, ça ressemble un peu à de la merde. Bref, merci énormément !

: Bon, alors. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, franchement. On a mieux à faire que de nous laisser des reviews à nous-mêmes, merci bien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais ravaler tes accusations stupides et sans fondement, ça nous ferait très plaisir, merci.

 **mroki b7alkom** : _C'est la Saint trou du c*l ou quoi ?_ Sérieusement, c'est quoi votre délire, à tous ? Et à toi en particulier. La méchanceté gratuite, on s'en passera volontiers, tu vois ? Maintenant, si t'as un problème avec le Yaoi ou je ne sais quoi, tu lis les Warning ou tu fermes les yeux, pas la peine de nous insulter à tort et à travers. Sinon, on se donne rendez-vous à Derb Omar quand tu veux.

 **Maud** : On est vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ désolées du retard ! Mais en tout cas, j'avoue que ça nous a fait énormément plaisir de voir que quelqu'un _suivait_ notre fic. Genre, vraiment. Je pense que, jusqu'ici, on s'imagineait que les gens lisaient le chapitre posté et finissaient par oublier la fic. Alors ta review nous a vraiment mis du baume au coeur.

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR. _Nous tenions aussi à préciser que le personnage d'Ach a été grandement inspiré d'un de nos camarades de classe._

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

\- C'est pour? demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

\- Gabrielle Manford.

Il releva brièvement les yeux. Et les rabaissa aussitôt. Une vieille femme rougissante. Une putain de vieille femme. Il poussa un fort soupir intérieur et tendit un exemplaire de Folies Meurtrières dédicacé à la dite ville femme, tout en lui lançant un "merci et à bientôt" pas très convaincant.

Il avait dû faire ça toute la matinée et il en avait clairement ras le cul.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et poussa à nouveau un soupir, très audible cette fois-ci. Il détestait Hermione.

\- C'est pour?

On ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

Il émit un petit son, agacé, et répéta.

\- C'est pour?

Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à un beau blond, en costard et un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Il le détesta d'emblée.

\- Draco. _Draco Malfoy_.

Il tilta à peine, ne donnant de toute façon jamais d'importance aux noms qu'on lui donnait. Levant son stylo, il s'apprêta à retranscrire le nom mais un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans son regard. Sa main resta suspendue dans l'air tandis qu'il levait à nouveau la tête, doucement, lentement, comme s'il craignait de voir ses soupçons confirmés, son regard croisant inévitablement celui du foutu blond, qui refusait de se départir de ce sourire goguenard qui le faisait franchement chier. Ce crétin trop blond, trop grand, trop snob, trop, trop... _Trop_ parfait.

Il le détesta tellement que la seule pensée cohérente qui s'imposa dans son esprit fût celle de son corps sous le sien, entièrement soumis à ses moindres désirs. Il voulait lui arracher ce sourire railleur, cet air supérieur et ce costard encombrant. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier, il voulait voir ces yeux dont il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer la réelle couleur fermés tellement le plaisir qu'il lui procurerait serait intense.

Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à mettre une couleur sur ces yeux. Trop bleus, trop gris, trop... Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un ensemble de trop. Trop pour être réel. Merde, il le voulait.

Et il l'aurait.

Un regard prédateur apparut sur son visage.

Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

Il baissa la tête et reprit son stylo fermement.

Harry sirota son verre et balaya la salle presque vide du regard. Sirius était _encore une fois_ en retard, il en était déjà à son deuxième verre et il commençait à franchement s'impatienter. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et entreprit de lui envoyer un message mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer la formulation de ses menaces, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna, prêt à assassiner son parrain du regard.

\- J'ai dû aider un aveugle à arriver chez lui?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette excuse bidon.

\- Le même aveugle à chaque fois, hein?

Sirius s'assit sur le tabouret près de lui et commanda à son tour un verre de Whisky puis s'alluma une cigarette de façon désinvolte.

\- Je t'ai manqué? demanda-t-il avant de tendre la cigarette à son filleul.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Sirius le regarda d'un air amusé, quelques mèches barrants son regard.

\- C'est inhabituel, d'habitude, je dois te traîner hors de ton appartement.

\- Hermione m'a forcé à assister à une séance de dédicace, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Il prit une dernière taffe puis écrasa ce qu'il restait du cylindre.

\- Comment va Remus? reprit-il, ça fait un bout temps que je ne l'ai plus vu.

\- Il s'étouffe sous une montagne de travail, comme d'habitude, même moi je ne le vois plus beaucoup.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, portant son verre à sa bouche pour le boire cul sec.

Ils avaient ensuite discuté, longuement, bruyamment, enchaînant verre après verre, riant, criant, débattant avec ferveur sur des sujets sans importance aucune sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Parce qu'ils étaient Harry Potter et Sirius Black, et qu'ils s'en foutaient bien.

Le soleil s'était couché et le bar allègrement rempli par les habitués nocturnes, mais il ne le remarquèrent même pas. La table était à présent jonchée de bouteilles et verres vides, et les serveurs n'attendaient même pas qu'ils finissent leurs verres pour leur en apporter de nouveaux.

Et ils n'étaient même pas saouls.

\- ... Mais t'as foutu quoi dans ce livre, exactement ?

Un éclair de malice traversa les yeux du plus jeune et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Il porta à nouveau son verre à sa bouche, prenant son temps pour répondre, ménageant son effet. Quand enfin la patience de Sirius arriva à son comble, il se décida à répondre.

\- Mon numéro.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, et Sirius crut pendant une seconde qu'Harry avait payé les responsables pour donner plus de portée à sa réponse. Mais le ridicule de la chose lui apparut bien vite quand une voix terriblement féminine s'éleva.

 _ **(NDLA : Bon bon bon. Je me sens obligée de faire une pause pour vous glisser un petit truc. La chanson jouée est Can't take my eyes off of you, mais la version raccourcie. /S7N6kB11GpE Celle-là, donc. )**_

 _《_ _You're just too good to be true...》_

Un projecteur s'alluma, braqué sur la scène.

 _《_ _Can't take my eyes off you...》_

Des exclamations s'élevèrent et Harry, intrigué, releva la tête.

 _《_ _You'd be like heaven to touch...》_

Il s'attendait à voir une femme.

N'importe qui se serait attendu à voir une femme.

 _《_ _I wanna hold you so much...》_

Mais il n'y avait qu'une silhouette, masquée par deux éventails gingantesques en plumes d'autruche.

 _《_ _At long last love has arrived...》_

En plissant les yeux, Harry parvenait à distinguer une ombre derrière les éventails.

Définitivement un corps de femme.

 _《_ _And I thank God I'm alive...》_

Murmurant les paroles en rythme, il attendait, curieux.

 _《_ _You're just too good to be true...》_

Les éventails se mirent à bouger, lentement.

 _《_ _Can't take my eyes off you...》_

Et soudain, une silhouette surgit d'entre les plumes, provoquant les exclamations du public. Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 _《_ _I love you baby_

 _And if it's quite all right 》_

L'homme, parce que c'en était un, se mouvait à présent de manière outrageuse, exécutant des mouvements de danse compliqués, sous les sifflements et cris encourageants du public.

 _《_ _I need you baby_

 _To warm the lonely nights 》_

Sa main passa sur son corset noir, orné de rubans rouges, plein de dentelles et de froufrous de la même couleur, descendant sur son string, puis sur ses jambes, à mesure qu'il se baissait, offrant ses fesses à la vue de tous.

 _《_ _I love you baby_

 _Trust in me when I say 》_

Il se releva et aperçut Harry, au grand damn de celui-ci. Une lueur prédatrice passa dans ses yeux bruns qu'un chapeau pailleté rouge cachait presque entièrement, et il se mit à marcher vers l'auteur, continuant à danser sur ses talons aiguille.

 _《_ _Oh pretty baby_

 _Don't let me down I pray 》_

Il pensa d'abord à s'enfuir et voulut se lever, mais une main le retint, le collant fermement à son siège. Il jeta un regard noir à son parrain qui, hilare, l'empêchait de bouger.

Le chanteur, lui, avançait toujours.

 _《_ _Oh pretty baby_

 _Now that I've found you stay 》_

Harry ferma les yeux, le jeune homme s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il se refusa à les ouvrir, ses doigts se crispant sur sa chaise alors qu'il tentait désespérément de penser à autre chose. _Draco_. Draco et ses yeux, Draco et son demi-sourire, Draco et ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels il aurait volontiers passé sa main, rien que pour l'énerver.

 _《_ _And let me love you, baby_

 _Let me love you 》_

Le poids sur ses genoux disparut et il rouvrit les yeux, soulagé. Le pire était passé.

Le danseur revint sur scène, bouclant sa chanson avec brio, son corset tombant dans la note finale pour découvrir un torse bronzé, deux étoiles argentées ornant son torse.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry aperçut un bout de papier sur ses genoux. Dessus, le garçon avait écrit son numéro, suivit d'un simple "Ach". Par habitude, il le glissa dans sa poche. Sirius, lui, n'en finissait pas de rire.

\- Oh, ta gueule, toi !

Son hilarité redoubla d'ardeur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient fini par quitter le bar, passant près d'une énorme affiche pleine de strass qui affichait le dit "Ach" dans une position plus que suggestive, suivi d'un énorme " **LA NOUVELLE STAR DE LA MAISON** " en lettres capitales. Ils se firent la réflexion qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais dans un tel endroit, et se donnèrent rendez-vous "à un de ces jours". Sirius avait répliqué que, de toute façon, Harry ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, et Harry l'avait frappé à la tête, mais pas trop fort, parce que c'était vrai.

Il en riait encore quand il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Sauf qu'il était seul, et que, finalement, il n'était pas totalement sobre. Il passa devant son reflet et sourit stupidement, parce qu'il était foutrement beau. Il repassa une deuxième fois, juste comme ça, pour voir s'il était toujours le même. Il serait sûrement passé une troisième fois si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Il décrocha, souriant bêtement. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était idiot de sourire puisque l'autre personne ne le voyait pas, et ça le fit sourire encore plus.

\- T'as vu les infos ?

Il reconnut la voix de son avocat et dessoûla aussitôt. Son sourire disparut et il repondit, inquiet.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

La réponse se fit attendre, comme si l'avocat ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou comment le dire.

\- ... Il faut qu'on parle.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Princesse Malgré Elle

_Hillow._

Bon, bon, bon. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse un jour réussir à tenir les délais. Faut dire aussi qu'avec la rentrée, c'est franchement difficile de trouver un moment pour écrire, avec les exams, les profs chiants, et le fait qu'on n'ait pas de vacances tous les deux jours, _nous_. Mais bon. On a quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre dont on est assez fières, il faut l'avouer. Mais là, tout de suite, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors on va faire court. ( Comme ma bite. ) (Celle de Kenza.) ( Qui essaye d'effacer ça. ) (Mais non. Nananananèèreuh.)

 **Myrzi :** Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ( On dit souvent ça, mais c'est la vérité vraie. On a un grand sourire niais collé à la figure. ) Amour et paix !

 **Guest :** Au risque de se répéter, ça fait énormément plaisir ce que tu nous dis là. Voir son travail apprécié, c'est le must pour un auteur. On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Maud :** Pour être honnête, on s'imaginait Ash entièrement rasé, mais tu viens de nous donner une autre vision bien plus _sexy_. Pour le reste, on a bien galéré ( Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'ai voulu dire mais Kenza m'a forcé à l'écrire... ) . Donc, pour le reste, on fait de notre mieux pour toujours garder un coup de frais dans l'histoire, éviter de tomber dans le déjà-vu, alors je suppose qu'on a réussi, jusque là ! Quant à la Drag'queen, il te remercie beaucoup, et il te promet une représentation spéciale de son nouveau spectacle : "J'aime les salamis, mis, mis, mis... Dans mon cul." (Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, parce qu'on commence à dire un peu de la merde. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, view, view. VIEW VIEWS POWER !)

 **Max132 :** Ca fait zizir ! (On essaye de changer comme on peut...)

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Draco était fier de lui.

Vraiment fier de lui.

Vraiment _très_ fier de lui.

Il s'était même surpris à siffloter pas mal de fois lors de son trajet pour retourner chez lui. Lui, Draco Malefoy, siffloter de bonheur.

Rien. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée. Il jeta un œil au roman posé négligemment sur le siège avant, et au _"Cher Draco"_ calligraphié à l'encre noire, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire.

Au risque de se répéter, il était vraiment très fier de lui.

S'arrêtant au feu rouge, son regard dévia sur une grande pancarte affichant une Drag'Queen. Il détourna rapidement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de jeter une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la première page.

Il manqua d'avoir un accident.

Sur le bas de la page, écrit si petit qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, un numéro.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Rien ne le précisait, et ç'aurait bien pu être celui du gynécologue de sa mère, mais quelque chose en lui gueulait que c'était le sien.

James Evans lui avait donné son numéro.

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

 **FLASH-BACK.**

Son exemplaire de Folies Meurtrières fraîchement acquis entre les mains, Draco attendait dans la file, se mêlant à la foule de fans qui se bousculaient pour apercevoir l'auteur. Le blond faisait tâche, au milieu de tous ces hystériques, l'air hautain, observant calmement toute cette agitation sans sourciller.

Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de se décider à venir. Pesé le pour et le contre, fait des listes dans son esprit, il adorait les listes, imaginé la réaction du brun, puis souri d'un air féroce, son choix fait.

Et il se retrouvait là.

Et à mesure que la file raccourcissait, l'excitation et l'angoisse montait en lui, et il sentait à présent ses mains trembler, bien que son visage, lui, restait impassible.

Et enfin, son tour vint.

Il présenta le roman à l'auteur qui le prit négligemment, ne lui accordant aucun regard, comme s'y était attendu le blond.

《 C'est pour ? 》

Draco jubilait.

《 C'est pour ? 》 Répéta la voix exaspérée de l'écrivain.

Lentement, savourant chaque syllabe, il répondit.

《 _Draco_. Draco Malefoy. 》

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

Il avait sorti son téléphone pour le mettre à charger quand il buta sur le nombre d'appels manqués. Huit. Un de Blaise, sept d'Astoria.

 _《_ _Psycho... 》_ , il murmura, plus pour lui-même qu'un autre.

Ne voulant pas altérer sa bonne humeur si vite, il appela d'abord son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier décrocha rapidement et attaqua.

\- Théo est revenu.

Draco pouvait sentir l'excitation de Blaise dans sa voix. Il se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir désabusé. Mais comme lui aussi était heureux du retour de leur ami, son exaspération disparut bien vite.

\- Oui, je sais, il m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'il venait.

Il passa le fait que l'information lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en expliquer les raisons. Même à Blaise.

Surtout pas à Blaise.

\- Ouais, bref, on s'en fout. Ce soir, on s'invite chez toi.

\- Chez moi ?

Il haussa un sourcil, bien que, de toute façon, Blaise ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était instinctif, chez lui.

\- Ouais, mec. Je suis nul pour jouer les hôtesses, tu le sais bien.

\- Je ne suis pas une...

\- Faut que j'y aille, là. Ce soir. 23h. Alcool. Cochonneries. Films de baston. Pas de chinois, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- T'es sérieux, là, Blaise, j'aurais pas le...

\- T'es un amour, Drakichou. À ce soir.

Et c'était tout. Draco avait tout de même protesté, mais en entendant le bip incessant du téléphone, il avait compris que c'était peine perdue. Au moment où il allait poser l'appareil, pourtant, il vibra dans sa main.

17:32

De : Blaise

Ne ramène pas la hyène.

\- Merde, Astoria.

Résigné, il appela sa fiancée, qui décrocha après la première sonnerie.

Flippant.

\- Draky ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'épancher en politesses. La jeune femme ne sembla même pas touchée par ce manque de délicatesse puisqu'elle attaqua aussitôt.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu comptais porter pour le dîner de ce soir ? Je t'en prie, évite le costume gris. C'est totalement horrible sur toi, ça te rend terne, pâle, et - Oh, Draco, il faudrait vraiment qu'on prenne des vacances à la mer ! Tu as besoin de bronzer. Tu ressembleras bientôt à un cadavre !

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Il avait complètement oublié le dîner avec les parents d'Astoria. Et, à vrai dire, ça l'avait bien arrangé. Ses parents étaient deux personnes exécrables et hypocrites qui l'assaillaient constamment de questions sur un futur mariage, et, pire, de futurs enfants, tout en remplissant son assiette avec des sourires mielleux qui sonnaient faux.

Moins il pensait à eux, mieux il se portait.

\- Écoute, Astoria...

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas te défiler ! J'ai eu du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi tu n'avais pas pu venir la dernière fois, alors tu ne vas pas recommencer. S'il te plaît, Draco...

Il soupira. Astoria avait beau être particulièrement conne et chiante, elle n'était pas méchante et Draco s'en voulait parfois d'être ainsi avec elle. Il prit sur lui pour répondre.

\- Le costume Yves Saint Laurent, avec la chemise noire que tu m'as offerte, ça ira ?

\- Parfait ! Tu es un amour, Draky ! À ce soir !

Il raccrocha, grimaçant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait ces mots en moins d'un quart d'heure et ça commençait à lui filer la nausée.

Son regard dériva sur le roman, posé sur la table, mais il le chassa aussitôt de ses pensées. La perspective était alléchante, mais il devait vraiment se bouger s'il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air sa soirée.

S'armant d'un courage qu'il ne possédait pas, il se leva.

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○○•°•○•

Dix-neuf heures vingt sept. Il tapa contre la porte, excédé. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il attendait, et à chaque fois qu'il demandait à Astoria de se presser, elle répondait "Cinq minutes !" sans même daigner ouvrir la porte. Cinq minutes qui s'éternisaient.

\- Bon, tu te grouilles, là ? On va finir par être en retard.

\- Cinq minutes !

\- Putain, t'es sérieuse ?

\- Roh, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Sois pas si ronchon !

Il serra les poings, soufflant un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer. C'était incroyable comme Astoria avait le don de l'exaspérer par le simple fait qu'elle existait.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le résultat de plusieurs heures de travail. Il n'allait pas se mentir, elle était belle. Astoria était programmée pour plaire. Et elle adorait ça, vendant corps et âme pour des futilités qu'elle jetait au bout d'un mois. Ce qui ne convenait pas du tout à Draco qui, bien qu'ayant des goûts assez pointus, restait plus terre à terre. Il savait faire la part des choses.

\- Je te plais ?

Elle semblait chercher son approbation, alors il la lui donna.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sonnaient à la porte des Greengrass.

\- Oh, Draco, quel plaisir de te voir !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la maîtresse de maison, drapée d'une robe violette qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses membres décharnés. Elle le gratifia d'un énorme sourire qu'il eut du mal à définir.

\- Plaisir partagé, madame Greengrass.

\- Oh, cesse donc d'être aussi réservé, je serai bientôt ta belle-mère !

Il allait lever les yeux au ciel, mais la main d'Astoria pressa la sienne et il se força à sourire. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, maniérée au possible, aux faux airs bienveillants, dirigée par son seul intérêt et celui de son mari.

Au bout de politesses aussi interminables qu'inutiles, ils finirent par entrer. Le père d'Astoria lisait un journal au coin du feu. Draco remarqua la date sur le quotidien. Il datait de la semaine dernière.

\- Comment vont les nouvelles, monsieur Greengrass ?

\- Elles changent tous les jours, Draco, au point que les suivre devient un défi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il soutint son regard, beaucoup plus longtemps que deux personnes normales ne le feraient. C'était tellement répétitif qu'à présent, cette mascarade ridicule l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il espérait juste que le dîner ne s'éterniserait pas. Blaise avait le double de ses clés mais il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls chez lui trop longtemps. Simple précaution.

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

\- Draco, tu reprendras bien un peu de bouillabaisse ?

Draco tenta de faire passer sa grimace dégoûtée pour un sourire, sans grande conviction. Mais comme tout ici puait l'hypocrisie, personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

\- Non merci, madame Greengrass. Je suis parfaitement rassasié.

Et un sourire de faux-cul, un. Il étouffait dans cette putain de maison aux odeurs de mercerie. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Astoria qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Traîtresse.

\- Comment vont les affaires, Draco ?

\- À merveille, monsieur.

Il savait que Greengrass attendait plus de détails. Cela faisait des mois que ce rituel durait. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Lucius allait déléguer la société à Malefoy fils, son étau se resserrait sur Draco, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rouler une fois qu'il serait à la tête de la compagnie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Draco dirigeait l'entreprise depuis près de deux ans maintenant, bien qu'officiellement, c'était le nom de Lucius qui apparaissait en tête d'affiche. Mais père et fils avaient passé un accord, laissant Draco dans l'ombre, l'entraînant à devenir l'homme qu'il allait bientôt être. Et la première chose qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait repris les rennes, ce serait virer la collaboration qu'entretenait la compagnie Malefoy avec celle de Greengrass et, par la même occasion, virer sa fille de sa vie. Lucius avait commis très peu d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais se lier d'amitié avec un rapace comme Greengrass était sûrement la pire de toutes. Et Draco comptait bien mettre un terme à cela.

Il leva son verre en direction du père de famille avant de le porter à ses lèvres, reprenant confiance. Ce dernier dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas en position de force puisqu'il changea automatiquement de tactique.

\- Au fait, Draco, avez-vous prévu une date pour le mariage ?

 _Papa Greengrass : 1_

 _Draco : 0_

Il entendit distinctement Astoria et sa mère reposer leurs fourchettes, intéressées. Il tourna la tête vers sa fiancée, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réponde pour lui, mais la garce refusait de croiser son regard. Soupirant, il se décida à répondre.

\- Astoria et moi préférons attendre. Qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve ?

\- Oh, mais Draco, c'est une période parfaite pour se marier !

C'était Astoria qui venait de parler. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Avec ses parents derrière elle, elle était sûre d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais Draco ne se laissait pas faire.

\- Eh bien, Astoria, _tu_ n'as qu'à te marier. Moi, je préfère attendre.

Il la foudroya du regard, lui intimant de se taire. Le message sembla passer puisqu'elle ne dit plus un seul mot. Ses parents, eux, n'étaient apparemment pas du même avis.

\- Tout de même, Draco, il faut y penser sérieusement. Les gens commencent à parler.

\- On pourrait douter de votre engagement envers notre fille.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien, les ignorant superbement. Reposant sa serviette sur la table, il lâcha un _《_ _Excusez-moi.》_ , se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce. Il entendit plusieurs éclats de voix et de cris indignés mais n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, Astoria le rejoignait dehors.

\- DRACO MALEFOY REVIENS _TOUT DE SUITE_ !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, attendant la suite. Son attitude sembla déconcerter la blonde et elle ouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Quand enfin, elle reprit la parole, son ton était plus calme, quoiqu'elle semblait toujours au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'humiliation que je viens de subir par _TA_ faute ?!

\- Oh non, désolé, j'étais trop occupé à me faire attaquer par tes putains de parents pendant que _toi_ , tu regardais ailleurs !

\- T-tu... Tu comprends rien !

\- Ah ouais ? Explique-moi, alors !

\- J'en ai marre de tes caprices ! Tu reviens à l'intérieur ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me quitter, peut être ?

\- Je... Exactement ! Si tu ne reviens pas, c'est fini entre nous !

Il la regarda de haut en bas, vaguement impressionné. Il sembla considérer la question, faisant semblant de réfléchir, avant de laisser un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage. Il échappa un bref rire sans joie avant de répondre.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, il s'en alla.

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

Théo et Blaise étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre, s'entassant sur le canapé du blond au milieu de plusieurs paquets de chips désormais vides et deux trois bouteilles de bière piquées dans le frigo.

Blaise faisait passer les chaînes, cherchant quelque chose de potable à regarder le temps que Draco arrive, et Théo, au-dessus de lui, s'amusait à lui jeter des chips dans la bouche. Ou dans l'œil.

Il venait enfin de s'arrêter sur Princesse Malgré Elle, satisfait, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux amis tournèrent la tête, parfaitement synchronisés, vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait devant la porte en costard hors de prix. Les cheveux décoiffés, l'air hagard et sur le fond du générique, Draco déclara, de sa voix traînante habituelle :

\- Les gars, j'ai besoin d'me défoncer la gueule.

Cette déclaration sonna le départ des festivités. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, plusieurs packs de bière et bouteilles d'alcool avaient fait leur apparition sur la table et la cravate de Draco lui servait à présent de bandana. Il en oublia rapidement tout ce qui le tracassait avant son arrivée. Il se sentait bêtement heureux, avec ses deux cons d'amis qui chantaient des chansons vieilles comme le monde. Et ils avaient l'air de gamins, tous les trois, à rire pour des trucs qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire. À se traiter de pédales parce que c'était drôle, et qu'ils s'en foutaient. À se jeter sur Draco pour lui tresser ses cheveux, puis sur Théo pour le déshabiller, mais jamais sur Blaise, parce que Blaise était au-dessus de tout ça. Draco l'avait vraiment pensé, alors il l'avait dit à haute voix, et ils avaient éclaté de rire alors que Blaise tentait de prendre un faux air digne. Et puis, parce que c'était injuste, ils s'étaient mis à deux contre un pour lui barbouiller la gueule de chocolat. Mais ce n'était pas drôle, parce qu'il ne tâchait pas. C'était Théo qui avait fait la réflexion, et ils étaient repartis dans un nouveau fou rire. Ils finirent tout de même par se calmer, plus par faim que par fatigue. Les regards avides se tournèrent vers le blond qui haussa les épaules avant d'appeler la pizzeria d'en face, celle tenue par un chinois, juste pour emmerder Blaise. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils dévoraient avidement leur pizzas grommellant contre Théo qui faisait son chieur en enlevant Princesse Malgré Elle pour regarder les infos. Pas comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre d'un violeur en série. Pas que Draco était sans coeur, mais pour le coup, il s'en battait simplement les couilles. Alors, quand Théo sortit pour "chier", il prit la télécommande et remit le film, son esprit oubliant aussitôt tout ce qui se rapportait aux bateaux de pêche, à la grève des chauffeurs de bus ou au Potter Violeur qui faisait courir la police depuis des jours. Il cacha ensuite la télécommande sous le fauteuil pour que Théo ne puisse pas enlever le film et prépara le sourire innocent qu'il lui adresserait. Sauf que Théo tarda un peu beaucoup, et même une fois revenu, il ne posa même pas un regard sur le blond qui dut, bon gré mal gré, abandonner son sourire pour une mine boudeuse que personne ne remarqua. Parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés, trop cons, trop saouls. Et qu'ils étaient trop flemmards pour se lever, et qu'à la place, ils s'endormirent sur le canapé. Et que même Draco ne parvint pas à tenir assez longtemps, et s'endormit avec son téléphone ouvert entre les mains, son message à peine envoyé.

○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○

Quelque part, un téléphone vibra, et un auteur attéré put, le temps de quelques secondes, oublier ses emmerdes.

 **De : *******

 **À : 02:17**

 _James,_

Bonne nuit.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Black out

D'accord. On n'a pas d'excuses. Genre. Pas du tout. On a juste eu une période de flemme incroyable. On écrivait un paragraphe par-ci, deux lignes par-là. Des trucs pourris qu'on prenait pas la peine de relier, vous voyez ? Après, y a eu les examens, évidemment, donc, pause. Faire semblant de travailler, d'être des élèves studieuses. Ça a un peu porté ses fruits, mais niveau Hasard, on bloquait. Sans parler du fait qu'on avait une nouvelle à écrire pour le cours de français, ce qui a demandé du temps et toute notre concentration. Au final, elle faisait à peu près la taille du premier chapitre de la fiction, mais bon...

Alors voilà. Pas d'inspiration, pas de motivation. Toujours autant de vues, ça c'est sûr, mais vachement moins de reviews. Un peu déprimant. Surtout que, même avec une story line toute établie, on procède souvent à de grosses modifications dans l'histoire, selon nos idées nouvelles, nos envies, les commentaires qu'on reçoit, les propositions. Les avis nous aident à avancer et du coup, on n'avait plus vraiment de bases pour décider si le chapitre était bon ou mauvais. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa. M'enfin, j'vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 7 de Hasard.

*roulement de tambours*

Eh bah nan. D'abord, les formules d'usage.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, poussant un geignement presque inaudible.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

L'avocat d'Harry, un homme à la carrure plutôt chétive et aux yeux bleus perçants, remonta la monture de ses lunettes.

\- Autant te le dire franchement. Les chances pour que tu ne te retrouves pas en prison, coupable ou non, sont vraiment faibles.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et, excédé, tapa de son poing le bureau en bois de chêne.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te paye déjà ?

\- Pour minimiser les dégâts.

Harry grogna, exprimant clairement son mécontentement. Tout dans cette situation le dépassait.

\- Écoute, Harry, ce sont des soupçons infondés, rien ne prouve que c'est toi, et ils n'ont...

\- Mais PUTAIN ! Fais quelque chose au lieu de me répéter ce que je sais déjà ! Je SAIS que c'est pas fondé ! Je SAIS que c'est pas moi ! Ton boulot, c'est de le prouver !

\- Calme-toi.

Il l'agaçait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi détendu alors que lui était sur le point d'exploser. Et, présentement, lui demander de se calmer était la meilleure façon de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

\- ME _CALMER_ ?! PUTAIN DE _MERDE_ , Y A UN CONNARD QUELQUE PART QUI CHERCHE À ME COLLER QUATRE MEURTRES SUR LE DOS ET JE DEVRAIS ME _CALMER_ ? T'ES UN PUTAIN D'INCOMPÉTENT, TU RESTES LÀ À TE TOURNER LES POUCES ALORS QUE DEHORS, UN PSYCHOPATHE EST EN TRAIN D'ENCULER DES SALOPES POUR QUE JE ME RETROUVE EN PRISON ! TU SERS À RIEN, MERDE !

Des larmes de rage avaient coulé sur ses joues et sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour reprendre ses esprits, et il considéra d'un œil effaré les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Le bureau était renversé sur le sol, et les papiers qui s'y trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant avaient fini éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien senti. En une fraction de seconde, il avait mis la pièce sans dessus dessous et saisi son avocat par le col, le plaquant rageusement contre le mur. _Black out._

°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°

 _《_ _... Les autorités syriennes ont entamé les négociations ce matin-même. Faits-divers : Le corps de Judy Charleston, 24 ans, a été retrouvé hier soir dans un immeuble désaffecté de Laurenston Garden par un agent des forces de l'ordre. Ce dernier déclare avoir senti une odeur de pourriture inhabituelle en faisant sa ronde près du bâtiment. Le corps gisait près du cagibi, et semble avoir été là depuis plusieurs jours déjà._

 _Le rapport d'autopsie a détecté des traces de stupéfiants dans le métabolisme de la victime, ainsi que des contusions sur son corps qui confirment la théorie du viol. La victime, endoctrinée, était incapable de se défendre, et l'assassin lui a asséné le coup fatal en lui plantant un couteau dans la carotide, un acte qui demande une certaine force physique et écarte les protagonistes féminins de la liste des suspects._

 _Les forces de police ont conclu à un lien entre l'affaire Charleston et les trois autres meurtres commis respectivement le quatre, le treize et le dix-sept du mois, et ce en raison de la similarité présente dans le mode opératoire. Des recherches plus poussées ont permis d'établir une connexion entre les quatre victimes qui ont toutes, cinq ans auparavant, témoigné contre Harry Potter dans une affaire de viol. Ce dernier devient donc le principal suspect et est activement recherché par les forces de police._

 _Merci d'avoir suivi ce journal, nous poursuivons par la météo présentée par Hannah Abbot. Quant à moi je vous donne rendez-vous demain, même heure, même chaîne._ _》_

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de convenance, habitué, figé. Harry baissa le son au maximum, appuyant d'un geste rageur sur les boutons de la télécommande. En vain. Ces mots semblaient s'être gravés dans un coin de son esprit et ne cessaient de se répéter, l'enfermant dans une sorte de cercle vicieux dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. Litanie incessante de ses vieux démons qui resurgissaient. Cinq ans.

Et on continuait à s'acharner sur lui.

Il trouva le courage d'attraper son téléphone et alla directement vers ses favoris. Seul le numéro d'Hermione y était inscrit. Il avait besoin de son soutien. Il sentait qu'il défaillait, c'était trop pour lui, il perdait pied. Et Hermione était la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Elle était un pilier important dans sa vie en ruines.

Le téléphone sonna longtemps avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Harry ?

\- Erm, salut, Hermione. J'me demandais juste si tu...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je peux vraiment pas parler, je suis vraiment vraiment en retard et je...

\- Ah. Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Non. Enfin, oui. C'est... Ron m'a invitée à boire un verre et je ne voulais pas trop au début mais il a insisté et j'ai fini par accepter et - Putain, où est cette foutue boucle d'oreille ?

\- Ron ?

Il tenta de prendre un ton enjoué, mais échoua lamentablement. Bien sûr. Hermione avait une vie et cette vie ne tournait pas uniquement autour de lui. Il le savait, évidemment, mais se le faire jeter à la gueule de cette manière ne faisait pas forcément plaisir. Hermione ne s'était aperçue de rien, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait mieux à faire.

\- Oui, Ron. C'est un... Mécanicien et, oh, ne te moque pas, Harry. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard parce que l'éditeur de merde qui voulait reprendre ton bouquin m'a foutu un lapin et je me suis retrouvée seule devant ses putain de bureaux fermés et il pleuvait et on ne devait pas venir me chercher avant trois putain d'heures, fais chier, je deviens grossière. Mais Ron s'est montré très gentil et il m'a abritée jusqu'à ce que ça se calme et, merde, Harry, je dois raccrocher, je crois que c'est lui. Je te rappelle quand je serais rentrée, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Mais il le savait, elle n'appellerait pas.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le canapé et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa cuisine. Il sortit un verre, une bouteille, et entama ce qui devait être une longue soirée chargée de solitude.

Au bout de dix minutes, trois autres bouteilles avaient rejoint la première, et son ordinateur diffusait à présent les premières notes d'Alabama Song, de The Doors. Le verre était tombé et ses débris gisaient sur le sol, mais il était probablement trop saoul pour y faire attention, et il buvait à présent au goulot, la moitié du liquide se déversant sur sa chemise. Il titubait, se tenant difficilement au comptoir, grognant, gueulant dans le vide des paroles insensées. Insensé. Ses sens étaient endormis, son esprit trop embrumé. Pas assez. Il buvait, buvait pour faire taire cette douleur. Tais-toi, tais-toi. La ferme ! Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait mal, mal au bide, mal au crâne, mal partout. Il étouffait, suffoquait, recrachait par terre ce qu'il avait bu comme si son souffle s'était coupé. Il ne tenait plus, avait besoin d'air. De l'air, s'il vous plaît. Et il regardait la porte, se précipitait dessus, sortait au dehors comme un rescapé. Libre.

L'horloge sonnait minuit lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

 **De : James**

 **À : 02:47**

Le soleil brille trop fort. J'ai mal aux yeux.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 2:53**

Il est trois heures du matin.

 **De : James**

 **À : 2:55**

Ah ouais.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 2:56**

Est-ce que t'es bourré ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 2:56**

J'ai bu... Un verre ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 2:57**

Ou deux.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 2:58**

Ou dix ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 2:59**

Peut être bien.

 **De : James**

 **À : 2:59**

Peut être pas.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:00**

Je vois.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:00**

Attends. Attends attends attends attends

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:01**

Si c'est pas le soleil qui brille, alors c'est quoi qui brille ?

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:01**

Va dormir.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:01**

Non. Ta gueule.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:03**

Tu m'insultes, maintenant ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:03**

Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:03**

Blaise ronfle.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:04**

Blaise ?

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:05**

Personne.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:06**

Pédé.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:06**

Bonne nuit.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:06**

NON

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:07**

Pars pasn

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:12**

Draco ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:13**

Prince de mes couilles¿

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:16**

Ta gueule.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:18**

Pourquoi ?

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:18**

Tu veux quoi ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:18**

Paedon.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:20**

Ok.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:29**

Draco ?

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:30**

Je veux dormir.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:36**

Je sais pas où j'suis.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:37**

Génial.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:39**

C'est je sais pas je me rappelle pas.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:39**

Demande à quelqu'un de te chercher.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:42**

Y a personne.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:44**

Me saoule pas. Appelle tes amis, ta famille, je sais pas, moi.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:44**

Viens me chercher.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:44**

J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:44**

Viens me chercher.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:46**

Draco.

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:49**

Viens me chercher. S'il te plaît Draco.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 3:57**

Tu fais chier. Tu vois quoi ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 3:59**

J'sais pas. Un pub avec un nom bizarre. J'arrive pas à lire. Y a une tête de cochon taureau.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 4:00**

De quoi ?

 **De : James**

 **À : 4:02**

C'est un cochon avec des cornes dans la bouche.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 4:04**

De tous les bars pourris de Londres t'es allé à la tête de Sanglier. Tu fais clairement chier, Evans.

 **De : James**

 **À : 4:07**

Viens me chercher.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 4:09**

... J'arrive.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Let It Be

Allons bon, on se connaît depuis un an maintenant, je suppose que vous avez tous assimilé le petit discours d'excuse sur le retard. On vous l'épargne de bonté de coeur, et avec un peu de soulagement. Enfin, je dis on...

Parce que oui, il y a une petite modification qui est intervenur lors de notre période de chômage. Kenza a fini par abandonner -lâchement, la bâtarde - son rôle de co-auteure (Huez-la, vous gênez pas) pour me laisser me dépêtrer seule avec notre bébé. En parent indigne, elle a refusé la garde et a accepté à contrecoeur de l'avoir pendant un week-end sur deux et les fêtes. En d'autres mots, elle est devenue bêta. Donc, ce chapitre reste presque exclusivement made in Nada, sauf pour l'idée générale étant donné que cette fiction vient de nos imaginations combinées et que donc, même sans écrire, elle garde des droits dessus. La belle vie.

Donc voilà, je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus donc je passe aux RaR pour éviter de m'étaler. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 _77Hildegard :_ Merci beaucoup ! Oui, comme tu dis, il y a tout de même pas mal de suspense, même si ce chapitre est plutôt focus sur la relation entre Draco et Harry. Un petit truc mignon pour faire un comeback en douceur !

 _Lemonpowa_ : J'imagine que tu as raison ! Malheureusement, au risque de te décevoir, le mordant est un peu moins présent pour ce chapitre qui est un peu fluff, mais bon, on aime tous les moments comme ça.

 _Maud_ : Alors, vu que tu as laissé des reviews sur le chapitre et la petite note, je vais essayer de répondre en conséquence. Déjà, merci de nous donner de ton temps pour lire et nous donner ton avis, tes reviews sont toujours constructives et, franchement, ça met du baume au coeur. C'est vrai que le retard et l'espace entre les chapitres est un gros handicap pour nous, mais je reprends du service pendant ces vacances et je ferai en sorte d'avoir toujours une petite avance pour ne pas me laisser dépasser par les événements.

Pour ce qui est de développer les personnages autour de Draco et Harry, ça tombe bien, on a un petit aperçu sur la relation entre Blaise et Théo. Mais de ce côté là, ne t'en fais pas, chacun a une histoire bien définie et elle sera plus approfondie au fur et à mesure... Il me faut juste un peu de courage. Ginny fera une apparition, mais pas comme on l'imagine. Elle est surtout l'un des fils conducteurs de l'histoire même si elle n'est pas directement présente. Mais je n'en dis pas plus parce que sinon je vais finir par me spoiler...

(Au fait, la secrétaire a un visage. En fait, je croyais que son identité était un peu évidente mais en relisant, c'est vrai que ça ne l'est pas tellement. Je ferai en sorte d'arranger ça !)

Pour l'intimité entre Draco et Harry, je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça. En vérité, ils se sont échangé des lettres pendant un long moment, seulement tout retranscrire aurait été fastidieux et ennuyant. Donc voilà, pour moi elle est assez légitime.

En tout cas, encore merci pour ton aide et tes conseils, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing** : HPDM

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning** : Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée, ce qui est tout benef pour nous.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **De : James**

 **À : 4:07**

Viens me chercher.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 4:09**

... J'arrive.

Son regard s'était posé avec hésitation sur les deux hommes qui avaient pris d'assaut son salon et qui, insouciants, dormaient à même le sol, et pendant quelques secondes il sentit monter en lui une flemme immense, une de ces flemmes qui vous cloue sur place en vous murmurant des mots doux pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais à bouger. Elle s'enroulait vicieusement autour de lui, l'attirant au fond de son canapé-lit, il n'avait qu'à rabattre la couverture sur sa tête, repousser son téléphone, fermer les yeux, oublier l'auteur saoul, seul. Il s'en sortirait, après tout ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se bourrait la gueule, et Draco n'était en rien responsable de lui, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de lui, tout irait bien.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien et même les yeux fermés il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. James l'avait demandé lui. Il l'attendait et il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul comme ça, il n'était pas ce genre de personne, et s'il avait besoin de lui alors il ne devrait pas l'ignorer.

Il souffla un bon coup et rejeta courageusement la couverture un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, secouant la tête pour mieux se réveiller, et descendit de son canapé en évitant de justesse d'écraser du pied le visage de son meilleur ami qui, inconscient du danger qui l'avait menacé quelques secondes plus tôt, faisait résonner dans toute la pièce sa douce symphonie buccale. _Charmant_.

Il chercha à l'aveuglette ses vêtements jetés un peu au hasard, à la hâte, à l'alcool surtout, et entreprit de se rhabiller le plus décemment possible sans se tromper de vêtement. Il finit de nouer les lacets de ses _Stan Smith_ ( Un caprice d'adulte absolument pas responsable qu'il regrettait déjà mais il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt beau gosse dedans. ) et glissa ses clés dans sa poche arrière. Il s'assura une dernière fois que son agitation n'avait pas réveillé ses amis mais rien à faire, même un troupeau d'éléphants n'aurait pas suffi à les extirper de leur sommeil, heureusement pour lui. Son regard s'attarda sur leurs deux mains liées et il sourit doucement, le sourire du gars habitué qui a vu ce scénario des dizaines de fois déjà, et qui a fini par accepter la stérilité de la situation. Le gars qui sait que les heures qui suivraient le réveil seraient plus lourdes que les autres, que les mots seraient soigneusement choisis, les attouchements évités, et que personne ne mentionnerait le fait que deux hommes parfaitement hétéros avaient passé la nuit presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les doigts liés. Ni qu'ils avaient l'air beaux, ensemble. Oui, cette dernière remarque, Draco la garderait pour lui-même.

•°○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•

Il l'avait trouvé affalé sur le sol, un peu pathétique même s'il ne lui avait pas dit en face, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et puant l'alcool, de même que sa chemise qui semblait avoir été traînée dans la boue, et il faisait pitié à voir, ça lui donnait mal au coeur parce que s'il ne le connaissait pas, s'il l'avait juste croisé dans la rue, il ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard, peut être froncé les sourcils et passé son chemin.

Il s'était accroupi devant lui, histoire de faire remarquer sa présence parce que, jusque là, l'auteur ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il ne semblait pas voir grand chose, en fait, mais quand il avait réalisé que Draco était là, qu'il était venu, il avait souri, et Draco avait souri aussi même s'il avait envie de le frapper de réussir à être aussi... Lui, dans des circonstances pareilles.

Il ne l'avait pas emmené chez lui. C'était juste rendu impossible par ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient invités chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas non plus son adresse à lui, et comme l'auteur était trop saoul pour en avoir ne serait-ce que la vague idée, il avait opté pour un motel croisé au hasard au retour. Il aurait pu trouver mieux, mais au vu de la situation, il n'avait pas voulu chercher longtemps. Tenter de garder James éveillé jusqu'à leur arrivée était déjà trop pénible. Lorsqu'il ne commençait pas à s'endormir, il ne déblatérait qu'un flot incessant de paroles incompréhensibles que Draco ne chercha de toute façon pas à comprendre. À la réception, ça avait fait mauvaise impression, mais un client restait un client et le réceptionniste leur avait tendu leur carte avec dédain. Draco avait dû se retenir pour ne pas le remettre à sa place, mais il était près de cinq heures du matin, James s'écroulait dans ses bras et il avait moins de crédibilité en jogging qu'en costard, alors il avait juste échappé un "Merci" entre ses dents serrées et avait traîné le brun jusqu'à leur chambre. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il avait été pris d'une série d'éternuements qui ne s'atténua qu'une fois la fenêtre ouverte. Ses allergies, et probablement la chambre la moins entretenue du motel. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que cela était tout sauf une _regrettable erreur ,_ pas plus que la carte qu'il avait dû passer une quinzaine de fois dans son étui avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Il poussa presque James jusqu'à la salle de bain et le fit s'agenouiller devant la cuvette des toilettes. Il retint ses longs cheveux blonds dans ses doigts, comme la bonne meilleure amie un peu boulotte qui accompagne toujours la belle en boîte et lui tient les cheveux quand elle doit vomir parce qu'elle a accepté trop de verres de gars qui la trouvaient tous sublime. Et James était sublime. En temps normal, du moins.

\- Faut que tu fasses un effort, maintenant, que tu fasses sortir tout le surp...

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour que l'auteur à succès plonge la tête dans la cuvette. Draco détourna la tête, pudique, jusqu'à ce que les râles cessent. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'au lavabo et lui lava consciencieusement le visage, puis le porta dans la chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit. Il le couvrit, réarrangea son oreiller, vérifia que ses orteils ne dépassaient pas des draps, que ces derniers étaient montés assez bas pour le laisser respirer, que tout était comme il devrait être. Et il fit tout cela avec soin, consciencieusement, presque tendrement. Et comme la situation s'y prêtait bien, il se pencha vers son visage et embrassa doucement son front, et ça lui fit bizarre, sur le coup, comme une mini décharge, et il se rendit compte que ses lèvres le picotaient, et qu'il regardait les siennes depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, et qu'il approchait la limite, sa limite. Il soupira doucement et se redressa. Il n'y avait pas de fauteil ou de canapé, ou rien qui pouvait lui faire office de couche pour la nuit. Tant pis, il récupérerait plus tard. Il allait se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller quand il sentit quelque chose peser sur son bras. Il tourna la tête vers James qui le retenait trop fermement pour quelqu'un dans son état. Il se demanda quand il s'était réveillé, s'il s'était vraiment endormi, s'il avait senti son baiser, s'il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre, si ce n'était pas lui qui crevait de sommeil, en fait, parce qu'il jurerait que ses yeux étaient verts alors qu'il le savait, ils étaient bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se rendit compte que sa voix était rauque, que ses lèvres le picotaient toujours.

\- Reste.

Et ça le frappa en plein dans la gueule parce que ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, paniqués, et que ses doigts se serraient sur son bras d'une manière presque convulsive. Et il réalisait à quel point il était fragile, il pourrait le briser, juste comme ça, en n'y faisant pas trop attention, et ça l'effrayait et le fascinait à la fois.

\- Je suis juste à côté...

\- Non. Reste.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il faisait un effort pour parler, garder les yeux ouverts, le retenir, alors il décida que ça ne servait à rien de débattre, qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il se devait de rester.

\- Je peux..?

Il désigna le lit, s'il pouvait dormir avec lui, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais James n'avait plus de forces, il avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts s'étaient desserrés autour de son bras sans pour autant le lâcher, sa respiration devenait plus calme, plus régulière. Alors, parce que de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres options, il se glissa sous les draps, chassures aux pieds, les couvrit tous les deux, et aussitôt le blond vint se coller à lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Son visage était près du sien, serein, et ça le peinait sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi. Parce que s'il avait été dans sa situation, il ne l'aurait pas appelé, lui. Il aurait appelé ses amis. Il leur aurait fait confiance à eux. Il n'aurait pas tout remis entre les mains d'un quasi inconnu. Il glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec, en se demandant quelle vie pouvait bien mener le garçon dans son lit pour être aussi seul, pour avoir aussi désespérément besoin de ne plus l'être.

Dehors, une voiture passa sous leur fenêtre, _Let It Be_ des _Beatles_ à fond. Et il sourit, un peu tristement, parce que c'était une belle philosophie de vie, mais que la vie, elle, était loin d'être belle, et que c'était bien dommage qu'elle torde avec elle ceux qui n'auraient voulu que la paix.

 _Shine on 'til tomorrow_

 _Let it be_

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•

Ce fut Théo qui ouvrit les yeux en premier lieu, ayant toujours été quelqu'un de matinal. Il s'était senti étrangement bien, les avait refermés quelques secondes, pour profiter encore un peu, cinq minutes maman, s'il te plaît. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes, serrait sa main et respirait dans ses cheveux, et ça l'avait réveillé d'un coup. Il s'était redressé doucement pour éviter de réveiller Blaise et avait essayé de s'extirper de ses bras, mais l'éphèbe l'avait tiré vers lui et l'avait serré plus fort encore, toujours dans son sommeil, et Théodore avait fini par abandonner, s'abandonner. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait fini par se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave, pas si désagréable. Et il s'était rendormi.

Il était huit heures du matin.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, dans un vieux motel à l'enseigne cassée, Harry Potter ouvrait doucement les yeux, sa tête à l'agonie d'avoir baigné dans l'alcool quelques heures auparavant. Mais quelque chose clochait, parce que ce parfum qu'il sentait n'était pas le sien, mais qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Et étrangement bon.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•

Quand Blaise s'était réveillé, Théo avait fermé les yeux et fait semblant de dormir, même s'il n'avait plus sommeil depuis deux heures déjà. Mais ça, Blaise ne le savait pas, et ça rendait les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde. Il s'était redressé sur le coude, avait mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation. Théo avec entendu un "Merde..." à peine soufflé qui lui avait un peu serré quelque part dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas bougé alors que Blaise s'extirpait doucement, pressé de fuir la situation, de le fuir lui. Non, il n'avait rien fait, il avait simplement attendu, l'entendant remuer à côté de lui sans oser ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa main sur son épaule le fasse sursauter et qu'il ouvre les yeux en essayant de faire comme s'il dormait vraiment, qu'il était hagard, pas bien réveillé.

\- Théo, tu sais où est Drac' ?

Non, il ne le savait pas.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•

Draco non plus ne savait pas tellement où il était, et c'est à moitié endormi qu'il se leva de son lit, s'aidant de ses mains pour se diriger dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas familière, manquant de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à des murs qu'il n'avait pas vus jusque là, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage, et à chaque coup il voyait un peu plus clair, comme si ses yeux étaient une vitre crasseuse qui s'éclaircissait à chaque lavage. Et plus clair il y voyait, mieux il réfléchissait, et au bout de quelques minutes, tout se reconnecta dans sa tête et il leva la tête, croisant son reflet paniqué dans le miroir. Il se précipita dans la chambre, ses soupçons rapidement confirmés par le lit entièrement vide. Parti. Et ça le blessait un peu, ce manque de reconnaissance, cette indifférence douloureuse du gars qui n'en a rien à foutre, et même s'il s'y attendait dans le fond, être confronté à ce lit vide ne le rendait pas particulièrement heureux.

Déçu, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soufflant. Tant pis, la Terre n'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant.

Il s'étala de tout le long sur les draps, ses mains cherchant presque inconsciemment l'oreiller du blond. Ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose de froid et il se redressa, examinant le bout de carton posé sur l'oreiller. En y regardant bien, il reconnut le plan du motel, ceux qu'on pose sur les tables de chevet avec les consignes de sécurité. Il le retourna et sentit son coeur se réchauffer en apercevant quelques mots écrits dessus.

 _《_ _Merci, Draco. 》_

Et c'était tout. Mais c'était suffisant. Pour Draco, c'était suffisant.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Western

Hello tout le monde. Pas de chichis, pas de blablas, et comme il n'y a eu de toute façon aucune review anonyme, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager vos impressions là-dessus, ça nous aide vraiment plus que vous ne pouvez le penser.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire nous appartient ! Le reste est de la formidable JKR.

 **Warning :** Cette histoire est un slash. Relation homosexuelle. Pédés en vue. G.A.Y.S. Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas... Vous pouvez partir, votre vue sera tout de même comptabilisée, ce qui est tout benef pour nous.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de recontacter Draco après cette nuit. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pas qu'il en avait honte non plus. Il avait simplement mieux à faire. Plus important, plus urgent. Parce que Draco n'était pas important. Une distraction, tout au plus. Il avait fini par s'en convaincre au fil des jours à grand renfort de mauvaise foi. Il se l'était tellement répété qu'il avait fini par y croire. Draco Malefoy n'était pas important. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Il avait fui, les premiers jours, son téléphone. Sursauté à chaque notification, chaque petit bip qui lui arrachait une exclamation et lui attirait les regards curieux de son entourage. Il avait repoussé le petit appareil loin sur la table en évitant de le regarder, jusque tard dans la nuit, quand il se retrouvait seul. Il l'avait pris, fébrilement, et soupiré de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'avait eu aucun message. Une réaction exagérée qui ne servait qu'à masquer sa propre déception. Qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas important. Draco n'était pas important.

Et les jours étaient passés et s'il ne portait plus à l'égard de son téléphone la même obsession, il avait toujours ce même soupir, chaque soir avant de dormir. Soupir qu'il balayait d'un geste las de la main, avec toujours ces mêmes mots qui revenaient en force. Pas important.

Et puis au fur et à mesure, Draco avait cessé de tourmenter son esprit, parce que son téléphone sonnait de plus en plus souvent, et que le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran à chaque fois faisait louper un battement à son coeur. Il ne décrochait qu'au bout de plusieurs sonneries, pour se laisser le temps de respirer, de reprendre contenance, et puis il faisait glisser l'icône verte sur l'écran et portait l'appareil à son oreille.

《 Ils ont lancé un avis de recherche, ta tête est mise à prix. 》 avait lancé la voix à l'autre bout du fil, distante, connaissant ses sautes d'humeur.

Il soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Les choses empiraient.

\- Sérieusement, on se croirait dans un vieux remake de western, le genre _vachement_ pourri.

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant, avant de demander, sans trop d'espoir.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?

\- Ce serait se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Ce n'est pas une attaque d'un parti quelconque qui cherche à te mener devant les barreaux, c'est la potence que tu risques, c'est du sérieux.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Ils fouilleront les dossiers de l'affaire. Tu étais l'assistant de mon avocat, à l'époque.

\- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Je pourrai pas me cacher éternellement, ils finiront par me trouver. Tu risques quoi ?

\- Complicité.

\- Y a moyen d'éviter ça ?

\- Prétendre que je n'ai aucun contact avec toi. Maintenir ça quand ils te trouveront. Mais...

\- Mais tu prépares ma défense depuis des semaines, ils trouveront ça suspect que tu aies autant d'éléments en main.

\- Exact.

\- T'es pas obligé, vraiment.

\- Tais-toi. Je ferai de mon mieux. Même s'ils ont des soupçons, ce ne sera pas assez pour fonder des accusations. Je connais mon travail, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- ... Merci.

Il y eut un silence, et Harry put presque sentir son avocat sourire, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est rien, vraiment. On te sortira de là, je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Je suis tellement désespéré que je pourrais engager un détective privé. Le genre imper et vieille voiture.

\- Un Columbo ne serait pas de trop, même pour moi.

\- J'ai que toi pour l'instant, alors t'as intérêt à faire du bon boulot. T'as ma vie entre les mains, et crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'exagère.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Harry. Vraiment. Mais celui qui fait ça ne fait aucun faux pas, c'est presque impossible de le coincer, surtout si tout le monde semble penser que ce quelqu'un est toi.

\- Tu crois que c'est fait exprès ? Pour m'incriminer ?

\- Ça me semble évident. Mais tiré par les cheveux.

\- Mais c'est une piste.

\- Oui. Et je creuse de ce côté-là, ne t'en fais pas. Je te rappellerai quand j'aurai du nouveau, d'accord ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Seule la tonalité lui répondit et il jeta rageusement son téléphone un peu plus loin. Ils s'enlisaient.

Il était recherché dans tout le pays. Son visage apparaissait sûrement aux infos, en première page des journaux ou collé aux poteaux électriques sous les affiches de chiens perdus. Et l'ironie du sort voulait que ce même visage était imprimé sur la couverture de tout autant de magazines, de romans, et serait l'invité d'honneur d'une émission le soir même. Oh, juste après le journal du soir. La vie était trop bien faite.

Le bon côté était qu'elle était préenregistrée. Pas de transformation à la Hannah Montana pour ce soir, il pouvait au moins pleurer sur son sort en paix. Sirius devait sûrement être sur son canapé avec Remus à attendre le début de l'émission en parrain fier, et Hermione avait encore rendez-vous avec son mécanicien. Il le savait parce qu'elle le lui avait dit entre deux phrases, l'air de dire "Ne me dérange pas ce soir, j'ai mieux à faire que de supporter tes plaintes incessantes". Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait pris, même si elle l'avait dit d'une voix douce, que juste avant, elle avait demandé de ses nouvelles, avait mentionné l'affaire Potter avec de la pitié - _compassion_ , non, compassion - dans la voix. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois encore, il devait se rappeler qu'elle avait une vie. Se convaincre que ses problèmes à lui n'étaient pas importants. Pas assez. Si elle avait su à quel point les choses avaient dégénéré, elle aurait agi autrement, serait venue passer la soirée avec lui. Il en était certain. Il pensait l'être.

Son téléphone se remit à sonner, coupa le fil de ses pensées aussi bien que son souffle. Il se rassura un peu en voyant le nom affiché à l'écran et décrocha, tentant d'agir normalement. Le plus normalement possible.

\- Salut, vieux tas.

\- C'est une _blague_ ?!

D'accord. Pas si normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était aussi grave. Je croyais que ton avocat avait les choses en main.

\- Oh.

Il jeta un oeil vers la télé dont il avait coupé le son quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'y attendait, il avait déjà vu ça, son visage en plein écran, rajeuni, brun, yeux verts, effrayés, son premier _mugshot_ , son dernier. Mais ça ne le faisait pas sourire, pas de nostalgie, juste un poids sur la poitrine, juste là, un peu à gauche.

\- Les choses se sont compliquées.

\- À ce point-là ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je croyais qu'il fallait te prendre au mot, connard.

\- C'est pas si grave, vraiment.

\- Écoute, que tu veuilles jouer les martyrs, c'est ton problème, mais crois-moi, gamin, c'est grave. Trop grave pour que tu le prennes à la légère comme ça.

\- Je... Je le prends pas à la légère, ok ? Vraiment pas. Je sais que c'est grave. Je maîtrise la situation. Je me débrouille, Sirius, faut que tu me croies.

Encore un silence. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il détestait les conversations sérieuses avec son parrain. Il se sentait redevenir enfant, pris en faute, et lui, il le grondait, prenait son rôle à coeur, devenait presque son père.

\- C'est que des... Artifices, tu vois ? Ils pataugent, ils me trouveront pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils poussent le bouchon. Ils ont rien.

\- Ils sont venus. Il y a deux semaines.

Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit.

Sa voix était tremblante. Son visage était livide, ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave. Que tu _maîtrisais_. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Que je n'étais au courant de rien. Que t'avais voulu changer d'air et que je savais pas où t'étais allé, que tu m'envoyais une lettre de temps en temps. Ce qu'on avait décidé au début, quand t'es devenu James.

\- Ils ont demandé à voir les lettres ?

\- Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas où elles étaient, que Remus avait dû les égarer, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles représentaient. Ils ont demandé l'adresse d'où tu les envoyais. J'ai improvisé, lancé deux trois pays au hasard, le genre qui plairait aux touristes. Je crois qu'ils ont mordu.

\- Tu crois ou t'en es sûr ?

\- Ils avaient l'air satisfaits. Ils m'ont demandé de les contacter si je retrouvais les lettres. J'ai dit que je le ferais.

\- T'aurais dû leur dire.

Il entendit son parrain soupirer et se ratatina.

\- Écoute-moi bien, morveux. Personne te fera enfermer tant que je pourrai empêcher ça. T'es ma responsabilité et j'ai déjà assez merdé comme ça.

Il savait à quoi il faisait référence. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait merdé, qu'il aurait dû faire attention, qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais toute cette histoire lui pesait sur les épaules et ça lui faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un souffrait avec lui.

\- Ça remonte à longtemps, tout ça. On ne peut pas changer le passé.

Il se sentait coupable de l'enfoncer un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout porter. Il allait en crever.

\- Je tiens le coup, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On en reparlera après. L'émission va commencer. Va admirer ton filleul.

Il s'efforça d'adopter un ton léger, tenta un rire qui sonnait faux, tombait plat.

\- Prends soin de toi, Harry.

\- Je suis un grand garçon. Et toi, t'es un vieux croûton. Va profiter des derniers jours qu'il te reste.

\- Crétin...

Il sourit doucement et raccrocha. Un grand garçon.

Sa vie était devenue un bordel sans nom. C'était presque un miracle qu'il ait encore toute sa tête, pris dans cet engrenage infernal où quelqu'un l'avait jeté sans plus d'explications. Il ne savait pas qui pourrait faire ça. Qui oserait faire ça.

Il était bien parti pour finir saoul, ce soir encore. C'était à cela que se résumaient la plupart de ses soirées, désormais. Bourré. Seul. Même James ne sortait plus, au grand damn des tabloïds dont il était le gagne pain. Il n'était plus vraiment lui. Même cet homme qu'il voyait à l'écran lui semblait étranger, avec ses airs un peu hautains, un peu je m'en fous, ses sourires mi-dragueurs mi-moqueurs, jamais vraiment sincères, des rictus. Et le journaliste, sérieux, qui souriait à moitié, indulgent, posait les bonnes questions, connaissait son travail. Il se souvenait de ça, de son air de bon samaritain, habitué aux caprices, et lui, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, s'était redressé sur son siège, joint les mains sous son menton, et demandé, son rictus au coin des lèvres.

《 Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, d'mon bouquin ? 》

La réaction du journaliste était encore plus plaisante à présent. Il regardait autour de lui, perdu, se demandant si c'était prévu, pris au dépourvu sans son script. Ça l'avait fait rire, lui, et ça le faisait rire maintenant aussi. Et puis, juste comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie, il prit son téléphone et ouvrit ses messages, remonta un peu jusqu'à tomber sur Draco.

 **Pour : Draco**

 **À : 22:31**

 _Quel manque de professionnalisme, tu ne trouves pas ?_

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, mit juste assez de temps pour que l'auteur se mette à considérer l'idée que, peut être, son silence des semaines précédentes ait vexé le blond.

 **De : Draco**

 **À : 22:58**

 _Et puis tu as vu ses chaussettes ? Ce truc ne devrait pas être permis._

Malgré lui, il sourit. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette petite habitude lui avait manqué.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

L'odeur du thé réveilla Harry, et pour une fois le réveil était agréable. Il se redressa doucement, remuant prudemment ses muscles endoloris. Il hésita. S'il savait s'être endormi sur le canapé, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir éteint la télé, déposé la télécommande sur la table basse, et encore moins d'être allé jusqu'à sa chambre pour se chercher une couverture. C'est là qu'il fit le rapprochement avec l'odeur de thé qui flottait dans l'air depuis son réveil et se laissa retomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Presque au même instant, Hermione sortit de la cuisine.

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Il grogna, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle s'affairait autour de lui.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu commences à faire un peu de ménage, je me demande comment tu peux réussir à vivre dans une telle porcherie.

Blah, blah, blah. Harry savait déjà pourquoi elle était là, et il doutait que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec l'état de son appartement.

\- C'était comment avec... Ron ?

Elle était dos à lui, mais il pouvait voir ses oreilles rougir et il sourit malgré lui. Il connaissait Hermione depuis plusieurs longues années, et il était rare qu'il la voie prendre du plaisir à être avec quelqu'un - même lui.

\- Oh, c'était, mh, il était... Vraiment gentil.

\- _Gentil_ ? C'est quoi, ton troisième, quatrième rendez-vous avec ce mec et tu t'obstines à le trouver ' _gentil_ ' ? Comment il fait pour te supporter, au juste ?

\- Oh, ne te moque pas de moi, Harry...

Il rit doucement et lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle sembla considérer un instant le pour et le contre avant de se glisser contre lui, rouge de gêne.

\- Allez, parle-moi de ton prince charmant.

\- Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que je s...

\- Je sais bien, ce qui est exactement pourquoi tu vas me parler de lui.

Elle frappa doucement son torse avec son petit poing en riant et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, rabattant la couverture sur eux.

\- Il est... Drôle, mignon, plutôt intelligent. Il a de l'esprit, même s'il est un peu maladroit et que parfois il se met à bégayer avant de rougir. Il dit qu'il aime bien m'écouter parler et, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vérifié, il fait bel et bien attention à ce que je raconte, j'ai bien assimilé tes conseils. Il a grandi au milieu de sept frères et soeurs, alors tu imagines un peu le bordel. Il a deux grands frères jumeaux qui lui faisaient tout le temps des blagues, il dit que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il a peur des araignées. Il avait une petite soeur mais... Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle a eu un accident. Il n'aime pas trop en parler, alors je n'insiste pas. Il a l'air de beaucoup aimer son travail et, tiens-toi bien, il est naturellement roux.

Cette dernière information lui arracha un rire et il se redressa, exagérément surpris.

\- Un _rouquin_ , Hermione ? Franchement ? _Toi_ ?

\- Oh, tais-toi, tu pues de la gueule !

\- Que veux-tu, personne n'est parfait. On ne peut pas être riche, beau, célèbre, intelligent _et_ avoir une haleine de menthe au réveil.

\- C'est ça... Allez viens, le petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine. Il y a deux trois trucs dont tu devras me parler, toi aussi.

Elle planta un baiser sur son front et le précéda, le laissant se dépêtrer avec sa couverture en retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait la confronter. Au moins, elle était là. Et ça lui réchauffait le coeur.

Au moment où il rejetait la couverture à terre, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte en souriant.

\- Au fait, l'émission d'hier a battu des records d'audience. Un carton, pour une chaîne de TNT.

Il sourit. Hermione était vraiment la femme de sa vie.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Transition

D'accord, ça fait des mois, c'est inexcusable, impardonnable, ça fait plus d'un an, je suis une personne horrible, les études sont une chose horrible, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, l'inspiration est une salope qui se casse avec tes rêves et tes attentes et se pointe tous les six mois pour que tu gardes quand même un peu d'espoir, rien de nouveau sous la lune. Ah si. Un nouveau chapitre.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire nous appartient. Le reste est de la (moyennement) formidable JKR.

 **Warning :** Cette histoire est un slash, M/M. Relation homosexuelle. Laissez vos chaussures, votre chapeau, vos insultes et votre manteau à l'entrée. Essuyez-vous bien les pieds.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Draco sourit à son interlocuteur avec un intérêt particulièrement bien feint. L'habitude. Même si, s'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il était légèrement rouillé. Légèrement. Il avait trop longtemps négligé son travail et ses responsabilités au profit d'un certain auteur présomptueux - et indubitablement charmant. Son talon d'Achille, s'il voulait faire dans le mélodramatique. Ce qui n'était pas son intention. Désespérant de voir qu'alors même qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités, James Evans restait, à son grand damn, omniprésent dans ses pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Ça n'en finissait pas, et pourtant ces réunions étaient aussi inutiles que possible. Pansy lui faisait toujours un compte rendu détaillé à chaque fin de semaine. Il le trouvait sur son bureau à la fin de la journée, avec une tasse de café et un « Courage ! » griffonné sur un bout de papier. Pansy était si facile à vivre qu'il s'en étonnait même parfois. Dès les premiers jours, elle avait su se montrer indispensable et il n'hésitait jamais à lui demander de l'aide lorsqu'il avait à prendre des décisions cruciales. Et puis, il se devait de l'admettre : Elle était magnifique.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que le silence était retombé dans la salle. Il releva la tête pour faire face à une douzaine de paires d'yeux tous rivés sur lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Parmi eux, ceux de Blaise, hilares, lui firent un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Il se redressa, se raclant la gorge, et se mit à débiter son discours d'une voix monotone. Draco Malefoy était de retour. Et, à quelques détails près, il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Draco et Blaise. A peine seuls que les lèvres du métis s'ornèrent d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors, beaugosse, on a la tête ailleurs ?

\- C'est la seule manière virile et masculine que tu as trouvée pour dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Le mulâtre éclata d'un rire franc, rejetant la tête en arrière, ce qui lui valut un rictus amusé de la part du dit beaugosse.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, maman, je me porte comme un charme. Deux trois heures de sommeil que je dois penser à rattraper.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire semblant de te croire, juste cette fois, fit-il, un sourire narquois étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Draco poussa un soupir, l'ignorant délibérément. Evidemment. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaise lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es pas psy ?

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit dangereusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose la question. Comme s'il attendait qu'il lui pose la question.

\- Tu me vois, dans mon fauteuil, lunettes baissées, l'air sérieux, à écouter les gens se plaindre toute la journée ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah non, non, non, non, mon cher, c'est totalement différent.

Et il hocha la tête avec conviction en disant cela.

\- Premièrement, je bosse pour toi.

« Pour mon pèr- » voulut corriger Draco, mais Blaise leva la main d'un geste inquisiteur.

\- Comme je disais avant ta vaine tentative pour m'interrompre, je suis l'avocat officiel de la compagnie Malefoy. Rajoute à cela le fait que je sois ton ami, non, pardon, ton meilleur ami, il n'y a que toi que l'on me force à écouter se plaindre toute la journée – ce qui est un honneur, je tiens à le préciser. Secundo, je t'aide peut être toi – _et la compagnie_ (il rajouta en levant les yeux au ciel, Draco ayant amorcé un mouvement pour le corriger à nouveau) la partie la plus intéressante de ce boulot, c'est quand tu te lèves devant tout le monde, et ces fils de putes te regardent avec orgueil parce qu'ils sont surs de gagner, et là t'ouvres la bouche et tu vois cette lueur doucement s'éteindre dans leurs yeux, leurs épaules brusquement s'affaisser et leur excitation retomber lorsqu'ils réalisent que _je_ suis le meilleur et qu'ils sont foutus. Crois-moi, mec, ça n'a pas de prix.

Il se balança sur sa chaise, se délectant de ses propres mots, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Draco haussa un sourcil, peinant à masquer l'amusement qui se lisait sur ses traits. Même des femmes, il n'en parlait pas comme ça. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Blaise aimait les femmes.

\- T'es un psychopathe.

\- Je suis le meilleur, oui.

Draco eut un sourire désabusé et, en parfait gamin, lui tira la langue, ce qui lui valut un nouvel éclat de rire. A partir de là, leur conversation prit un tournant plus banal. Pansy entra entre temps, un plateau à la main avec trois tasses de café fumantes. Elle prit place sur le bureau et la conversation reprit. Pansy ne travaillait pour lui que depuis deux ans mais il l'appréciait tellement qu'elle était rapidement entrée dans son cercle d'amis, ce qui était presque impossible sachant qu'il avait gardé les mêmes amis depuis ses années d'école.

Au bout d'un moment, elle dut retourner à son bureau, ne pouvant plus ignorer le téléphone qui sonnait toutes les deux minutes. Draco lui offrit un sourire désolé qu'elle balaya d'un clin d'œil et elle lança une œillade faussement dragueuse à Blaise qui lui répondit par son éternel sourire.

Après son départ, Draco demanda à Blaise des nouvelles de Théo mais le basané se contenta d'un sourire mal à l'aise, répondant qu'il ne savait pas trop. Lui et Théo n'avaient plus parlé depuis quelques jours, par manque de temps, affirmait-il, même si Draco avait sa propre idée là-dessus. Lui non plus n'était pas dupe, et Blaise le comprit.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, mec. J'sais juste qu'il reste plus longtemps que prévu. Un truc avec un client, je crois, qui a des emmerdes. Il reste jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent. Ou empirent. Pour ce que j'en sais…

\- Et t'en sais beaucoup, hein ?

\- Pas plus que ça, je te le jure. Je te cacherais rien, patron.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, son amusement transparaissant malgré lui. Avoir Blaise qui travaillait pour lui le mettait mal à l'aise, lui qui le voyait bien plus comme un associé qu'un employé. Blaise en était bien conscient et, autant se sentait-il flatté de l'estime qu'il lui portait, autant en profitait-il pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en remettant leurs relations de travail sur le tapis dès qu'il en voyait l'occasion.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait passer voir Théo ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était Draco qui avait parlé le premier, et Blaise avait répondu un peu trop brusquement, un peu trop paniqué, et Draco tenait sa revanche.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, répondit le basané du tac au tac.

\- Je suis blessé que tu me prennes toujours pour un con, Blaise.

\- Sacrilège, j'ai vexé la blondasse.

Draco sourit malgré lui, avant de franchement éclater de rire, rapidement suivi par son meilleur ami.

\- T'es un salaud, Blaise.

\- Je suis avocat, c'est légèrement différent.

\- En parlant de ça…

En quelques secondes, Draco avait repris son rôle de patron. Le changement était minime, mais palpable. La posture redevenait droite, les mains se posaient sur la table, le regard durcissait soudainement, et il avait tout à coup toute l'attention de Blaise. Draco était un homme de pouvoir, et il le savait mieux que personne.

\- Tu sais que d'ici la fin de l'année mon père va officiellement déléguer la société, commença-t-il.

Il marqua une pause, et Blaise hocha la tête. On ne parlait que de ça. La fameuse passation de pouvoir. Et toute la paperasse qui retombait sur lui.

\- Je veux me débarrasser de Greengrass aussi tôt que possible. Lucius est trop diplomatique, et il se retient de prendre certaines décisions parfois nécessaires, par peur de froisser. Mais Greengrass nous est inutile et il ne fait que marcher sur _nos_ plates-bandes et profiter de nos avantages en attendant l'occasion de rafler la mise.

\- Tu veux que je lui colle un procès ? Dis-moi si tu veux que je lui colle un procès et je lui colle un procès.

\- Non non, ça ferait trop de bruit, trop d'histoires pour rien. Si je peux éviter ça, ça m'arrangerait. Je veux résilier notre contrat.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement qu'il acceptera ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout.

Il tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre et resta un instant silencieux, bien conscient que Blaise était à présent pendu à ses lèvres. Durant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien, puis il finit par se retourner vers l'avocat, un sourire aux lèvres, reposant son menton sur ses mains croisées sur le bureau.

\- C'est là que tu interviens.

Blaise sembla sur le point de rétorquer, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. A la place, il écarquilla les yeux, saisissant soudainement l'implication du blond. Il se laissa retomber sur son siège, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- T'as l'air d'un ange mais t'es un plus grand salaud que je ne le serai jamais, Draco Malefoy.

\- Venant de toi, je le prends pour un compliment.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

D'abord, Draco s'était fait à manger. Un vrai repas, avec de vrais ingrédients, cuits dans un vrai four. Ça lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Il avait rangé. Rangé les papiers qui traînaient, rangé la vaisselle qui s'accumulait, rangé ses vêtements qui essuyaient le sol. Il avait fumé une cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sous les étoiles, avec des pensées plus ou moins profondes et _Cigarettes After Sex_ en musique de fond. Il réalisait qu'il était extrêmement facile de reprendre sa vie en main et se remettre d'aplomb, et qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Il n'avait plus qu'à se mettre au lit, lire quelques pages d'un des livres sur sa table de chevet, et rattraper les nombreuses heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient.

 _J'ai mis une éternité à chercher sur quoi je devrais écrire en premier. Il y a toujours ces mêmes questions qui reviennent quand on veut écrire son premier bouquin. Il s'agit de trouver le concept qui attirerait toute l'attention vers vous. Tous les sujets ont déjà été évoqués, étudiés, disséqués, remaniés à toutes les sauces. Avant, il suffisait de piocher dans la liste des sujets tabous pour sortir un roman qui serait jugé controversé par certains, culotté par d'autres, mais qui, au final, battrait des records car tout le monde aime ce genre d'histoires, tout le monde aime se sentir rebelle à travers un autre qui se prendrait tous les jugements. Aujourd'hui, ces sujets ne tapent plus aussi fort parce que plus rien ne choque, tout a déjà été dit, et peu de choses avaient encore été préservées par la bienséance. Taper sur les minorités ne m'intéressait pas. Sortir un bouquin « documentaire » n'était pas mon but. Je voulais raconter, emporter, je voulais avoir ce contrôle total sur celui qui lirait, l'emmener là où je le voulais, le faire tomber de la hauteur que j'aurais décidé._

 _J'avais mis la barre haute, mais aussi, paradoxalement, extrêmement basse. En effet, je refusais de donner tout ce que j'avais, dès qu'une idée plus originale que la moyenne me venait, je me disais « garde-la pour plus tard ». Je me voyais des années en avant, regrettant d'avoir écrit telle histoire trop vite, de ne pas avoir su attendre d'avoir peut-être les outils nécessaires. Après tout je n'écris que parce que des personnes qui m'ont connu toute ma vie et qui ne connaissent que peu de la littérature estiment que j'ai du talent. Je n'ai pas étudié avec les grands, je n'ai pas essuyé échec sur échec, je n'ai pas souffert toute une vie pour arriver à ça._

 _Mais j'ai fini par réaliser que cela ne faisait pas de moi un mauvais auteur pour autant. Que je n'avais pas besoin de ce parcours, de toutes ces années, pour prétendre à la même reconnaissance que d'autres recevaient. Je pouvais être jeune et m'adresser à un autre public que la ménagère et les adolescents. Je pouvais lorgner sur des prix plus prestigieux tout en étant convaincu que je les méritais tout autant que ceux qui ont travaillé toute leur vie pour y parvenir. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance parce que d'autres n'ont pas encore eu la leur. Je la saisis, et j'écris. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un jeune prodige ou un vieux sage, je n'ai pas besoin d'une histoire poignante, d'une enfance douloureuse, de traumas de jeunesse pour me faire vendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire connaître. J'ai besoin de faire connaître ma plume. Il n'y aura pas de biographie de l'auteur, il n'y aura même pas d'auteur._

 _Il y a un bouquin, et qui est peut-être, pour celui qui sait lire, la biographie la plus complète et la plus sincère qu'il ne trouvera jamais._

Draco adorait les avant-propos, pleins de fausse modestie, d'auteurs qui essayaient de vous montrer comment exactement ce livre devait être lu, la valeur qu'il avait, par peur qu'il finisse négligé. C'était la minute de gloire de tout auteur. Tu t'apprêtes à lire mon livre, à toucher mon œuvre, alors d'abord, laisse-moi l'introduire, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi ce livre est le meilleur que tu ne liras jamais.

C'était ce qui lui avait plus d'abord chez James Evans. Il n'y avait aucune fausse modestie parce qu'il n'y avait pas de modestie tout court. Il y avait juste des pensées, celles qu'il avait dû avoir à trois heures du matin, devant son bureau, qui n'étaient pas nécessairement faites pour un avant-propos, mais qui s'y étaient retrouvées, et personne n'avait cherché à les contester. Ses mots avaient quelque chose de trop brut pour ne pas être vrais.

James Evans avait quelque chose de trop brut pour ne pas être vrai.

Aussi facilement qu'il avait repris ses bonnes habitudes, Draco sentit d'autres, moins saines, refaire surface. Il ne se voila pas la face à se prétendre surpris. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Evans était sa faiblesse. Même conscient de l'effet néfaste qu'il avait sur lui, sur sa vie, de cette addiction qui ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus au moindre message, il n'avait pas la volonté de lui tourner le dos.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chaleur familière de son téléphone. Il ne chercha pas à retenir l'esquisse de sourire qui se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Au diable les bonnes mœurs, il était déjà foutu.

 **Pour : James**

 **A : 22:47**

Tu as un secret ?

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Ndla : Ce n'est pas de mon habitude de laisser une note à la fin du chapitre, mais bon. Dire que des reviews me fairaient plaisir est un euphémisme. J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir vos avis. Cette histoire est née il y a deux ans, à deux semaines près. J'avais quinze ans, j'en ai dix-sept. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, ma façon de voir les choses aussi, ce qui a grandement contribué dans mon abandon momentané de cette fiction. Aujourd'hui je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être finie, si tout ça ne fait pas un peu cliché et surfait, si mon esprit d'adolescente de quinze ans n'est pas allé trop loin. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et votre critique, qu'elle soit positive et négative. Proposez, partagez, jugez, car cette histoire, avant d'être mienne, est aussi vôtre.


	11. Chapitre 11 : What's up

Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Seulement un mois après le dernier chapitre ? La fin du monde approche ?

Je sais, c'est surprenant. Mais pour une fois, j'étais inspirée, et je n'ai pas voulu laisser passer l'occasion Je voulais vous dire merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur et aidée à voir plus clair. Et voir que l'on continue à suivre cette histoire, même au bout de deux ans, ça me rend sincèrement heureuse.

Alors merci, **Maud** , parce que tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour m'encourager à continuer. Cette histoire compte vraiment pour moi, plus qu'elle n'en a l'air, et si j'ai les moyens de la continuer jusqu'au bout, alors je le ferai.

 **Ish** , merci aussi pour tes commentaires. Que tu lises l'histoire depuis deux ans est juste génial, c'est vraiment incroyable de se dire qu'on a créé quelque chose qui plaît au point de susciter l'attention après tout ce temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, je fais de mon mieux pour accorder l'histoire et le plot d'il y a deux ans avec l'esprit que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

 **Pairing :** HPDM

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire nous appartient. Le reste est de la (moyennement) formidable JKR.

 **Warning :** Cette histoire est un slash, M/M. Relation homosexuelle. Laissez vos chaussures, votre chapeau, vos insultes et votre manteau à l'entrée. Essuyez-vous bien les pieds.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•

Malgré les efforts répétés d'Hermione, Harry préféra rester dans son appartement les premiers jours, trouvant de nouvelles excuses chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'en faire sortir, si bien qu'elle avait fini par jeter l'éponge.

Puis les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, et Harry s'enfonçait dans son canapé, et ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leur orbite, et il s'enfonçait dans une spirale de déni jour après jour. Hermione ne venait plus qu'une fois par semaine pour lui apporter ses courses et s'assurer qu'il mangeait un tant soit peu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il s'était mis dans cet état, sans avant-propos. À vrai dire, Harry ne le savait pas lui-même. Il s'était réveillé un matin sans avoir envie de rien. Le lendemain, il avait eu envie de crever.

Et durant des semaines, il avait balancé entre les deux.

Il ne répondait plus, ni à ses appels, ni ses messages, pas même aux coups qui résonnaient parfois contre sa porte. Hermione avait les clés, les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir. Il avait annulé toutes ses apparitions, interviews, soirées, conscient que cela aurait des répercussions sur les chiffres ; il était en pleine période de promotion.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Certains diraient qu'il était lâche. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de les contredire. Il savait qu'il fuyait les problèmes au lieu de chercher à les affronter. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune solution, que ça ne tenait pas à lui, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il ne faisait rien.

Le grand James Evans ne faisait rien.

Harry Potter ne faisait rien.

Et il sentait qu'il mourait à petit feu. Il pouvait voir dans le miroir ses clavicules ressortir, son pantalon retomber sur ses hanches, beaucoup trop bas, ses côtes saillantes sur lesquelles il aurait pu se couper, son visage qui se creusait. Ses yeux verts qui ne brillaient plus, éteints, comme morts, ses cheveux qui n'avaient plus de blonds que les pointes, et qui lui parvenaient aux épaules, sales, emmêlés, et son allure maladroite, dans le corps d'un enfant mal nourri qui aurait grandi trop vite, et qui regardait à présent la vie s'acharner sur lui en se demandant, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Mais personne ne lui répondait jamais.

Il sortit son paquet de Lucky Strike et s'en alluma une, accueillant le poison familier le long de sa gorge. Il enchaînait les cigarettes et les petites pilules colorées, s'échappant pour quelques heures, jamais assez. Mais jamais il ne touchait à l'alcool, pas depuis la dernière fois.

L'image de Draco s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit. Ses bras qui l'encerclaient, étrangement rassurants pour lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être rassuré, son incertitude qui se mêlait à de la détermination, son sang-froid inébranlable, sa carapace qui s'était craquelée l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'il l'avait vu aussi perdu, son air apaisé lorsque Harry s'était levé le matin et qu'il l'avait trouvé endormi à ses côtés.

Il gardait farouchement tous les souvenirs de cette soirée. Mais une partie de lui désapprouvait cette faiblesse, et se promettait qu'il ne retomberait jamais dans une telle situation, plus jamais vulnérable. Et surtout pas devant Draco.

Il ne s'expliquait pas ce besoin de chercher à tout prix à plaire au blond, de l'impressionner, de se montrer digne de son intérêt. Il n'était, au fond, qu'un inconnu, un admirateur, et il savait que ceux-là étaient la pire espèce. C'était malsain, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pourtant il se sentair développer peu à peu une douloureuse obsession. Douloureuse parce qu'il n'avait pas de place pour ça dans sa vie, pas en ce moment. Il croulait sous les emmerdes, il n'était plus le même. Il n'avait plus rien de James Evans, le connard, l'insouciant, celui qui attirait tous les regards. Il n'était plus que Harry. Et il avait peur.

Draco ne voulait pas Harry.

Il soupira et écrasa son mégot à même la table. Plusieurs traces de brûlures témoignaient de la même scène, rejouée inlassablement.

Il se demandait ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Presque comme un automate, il se releva et ouvrit délicatement son 33 tours. Il fouilla dans la longue liste de vinyls qu'il possédait avant d'en sortir un. 4 Non Blondes. _What's Up._ Ce n'était pas vieux en soi, mais assez pour faire remonter en lui ce frisson de nostalgie. Il plaça délicatement le disque sur l'appareil et se recula en entendant les premières notes résonner.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique, sifflotant doucement.

 _Twenty-five years and my life is still_

 _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

 _For a destination_

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait trop forcé sur les doses ou qu'il était simplement en train de mourir, mais il avait tout à coup l'impression de flotter.

 _And so I cry sometimes_

 _When I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out_

 _What's in my head_

 _And I am feeling a little peculiar_

Et il pleurait, lui aussi. Après des mois, il s'autorisait enfin à pleurer, à craquer, à ne plus se cacher, ne plus prétendre, ne plus chercher à oublier, il pleurait. Il aurait voulu se rouler en boule et continuer de pleurer, encore et encore, et redevenir un enfant, et sentir les bras un peu maladroits de Sirius qui l'encerclaient et ses mots hésitants, mais toujours rassurants. Il voulait juste ne plus avoir mal, il se sentait opressé.

Et il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Littéralement.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre, crevant pour de l'air, et le vent séchait ses larmes mais ça ne servait à rien, parce que d'autres coulaient aussitôt.

 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

 _And I scream at the top of my lungs_

Et puis il criait aussi, à s'en déchirer la gorge, il criait de toutes ses forces, une question qui restait sans réponse, une litanie incessante.

 ** _What's going on ?_**

Et il tombait au sol, il se débattait, il criait, il pleurait, il allait crever, il avait mal, ça le brûlait, et il continuait de crier, crier jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, crier jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment, avec l'incertitude de les voir de nouveau ouverts.

 _What's going on ?_

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Mais ils se rouvraient toujours.

Il était vivant, constata-t-il, tentant de réprimer cette pointe de déception qui l'envahissait.

Il était vivant.

Il tenta de se redresser, sentant aussitôt une douleur aiguë dans tout son corps. Il s'était endormi à même le sol, la fatigue prenant le dessus.

Son regard se posa sur ses mains et il soupira. Des hématomes s'étaient formés tout autour de ses poings, et sa peau s'était ouverte à quelques endroits. Son corps entier était endolori et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il put voir une fissure nette sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé, et la trace reconnaissable de son propre poing.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, incapable de se lever, incapable de bouger. Est-ce que c'était ça, sa vie, à présent ? Est-ce qu'il allait passer le restant de ses jours à se terrer au fond de son appartement, planant la moitié du temps, pleurant l'autre moitié, jusqu'à ce que la police finisse inévitablement par le retrouver ?

Dehors, le soleil brillait, et quelques rayons illuminaient la pièce, flitrés par les rideaux aux fenêtres. C'était un nouveau jour.

Une nouvelle vie.

Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre le sol. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il pouvait presque sentir la guillotine qui pendait dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'y survivrait pas. Ses jours étaient comptés et, s'il ne faisait rien, ceux de ses proches aussi. Il pensa à Sirius, Remus, Hermione, qu'il condamnait tous avec lui. Même son avocat était dans la merde par sa faute. Son cas était désespéré, et il les entraînait avec lui dans sa chute.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

Il retira lentement ses vêtements, un à un, comme si la tâche demandait un soin particulier. Il se plaça devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, se forçant à affronter son reflet. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Son corps décharné se tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes, vacillant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses doigts effleurèrent son propre visage, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui se tenait là, que c'était bien son reflet, que cette personne si fragile était bien lui. Et puis, incapable de supporter cette vision plus longtemps, il tourna le dos au miroir et se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante frapper sa peau meurtrie.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il s'exposait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, à la lumière du jour. Ses cheveux attachés sur sa nuque paraissaient moins sales, mais ils ne retrouvaient pas leur splendeur. Son allure entière était différente, et il semblait ne pas être à sa place avec ses reflexes de drogué et ses vêtements trop grands. Il sentait les regards sur lui, hostiles ou curieux, parfois compatissants, qui ne le quittaient jamais. Mais aucune de ces dizaines de paires d'yeux qui le suivaient ne le reconnaissait, et cette constatation l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il cherchait désespérément l'attention, mais plus la confirmation que quelque chose en lui avait changé - au point de ne redevenir qu'un visage parmi la foule, et il craignait que ce visage, qui ne ressemblait plus à James Evans, ressemble davantage à Harry Potter.

Il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, recouvrant partiellement son visage. Il regrettait déjà sa décision.

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°•○•°

\- Dis-moi, Harry, ça reste entre nous mais est-ce que t'es défoncé ?

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais fut contraint de la refermer. Il l'était probablement encore, après tout, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec l'affaire dont ils discutaient. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas plus urgent à régler pour le moment que de jouer les médecins ?

Face à son absence de réponse, son interlocuteur soupira et se rassit en face de lui.

\- Est-ce que t'as conscience de la gravité de la connerie que tu comptes commettre ?

\- C'est une question piège ?

\- Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Harry regardait partout, sauf en direction de son avocat, sentant l'exaspération qui irradiait littéralement de lui.

\- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, Potter, fit-il en pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes, les massant doucement.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi.

Un nouveau soupir. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il approuve son plan au premier abord, mais la conversation s'éternisait et il n'avait plus la force de débattre. Il voulait juste avoir son accord pour pouvoir enfin se casser.

\- Harry, il est hors de question que je te laisse te rendre comme ça, fit-il, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. C'est complètement con comme idée.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça paraît idiot dit comme ça mais ils ne s'arrêteront probablement pas avant de m'avoir trouvé, c'est mieux pour tout le monde que...

\- Que quoi ? Que t'ailles confesser tes crimes ? Lesquels, au juste ? Ou peut-être que t'as l'intention d'aller les voir pour dire "Salut, je suis le mec que vous cherchez depuis des semaines pour meurtre, je suis un bon citoyen alors je suis venu me rendre mais je tenais à vous dire que je n'ai rien fait de ce dont vous m'accusez, alors je peux rentrer chez moi ?"

\- C'est... Tu le présentes pas de la bonne manière, c'est tout.

Mais Harry avait hésité, et l'avocat était loin d'être convaincu.

\- Écoute... Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure des solutions, commença-t-il, mais en continuant de me cacher je mets en danger la vie de tout le monde. Combien de temps tu crois que ça va prendre avant qu'ils trouvent quelque chose chez Sirius ou qu'ils se mettent à fouiller de ton côté ? Si je me rends ils cesseront de poser des questions et je pourrai au moins vous mettre en sécurité. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ait des problèmes par ma faute.

\- C'est très noble, Harry, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je ne te laisserai pas commettre une telle connerie. Tes proches prennent tes intérêts à coeur, personne ne les a forcés à te défendre ou à mentir. Ils te couvrent parce qu'ils croient en toi et savent que tu n'as rien fait. Et il en va de même pour moi.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se pencha vers lui, sa voix moins dure alors qu'il continuait.

\- Je t'ai connu à ton premier procès alors que tu n'étais pratiquement qu'un gamin. Tu as été ma première affaire, Potter, ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas facilement. Je te connais, je sais ce que tu vaux, ce que tu pourrais faire et surtout ce que tu ne t'autoriserais _jamais_ à faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de te représenter, parce que je crois en toi. Alors je te demande de fermer ta gueule et de me laisser faire mon travail.

Harry voulait rétorquer. Refuser, répliquer, le convaincre qu'il avait tort et qu'il devait le laisser suivre son idée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il devait le comprendre. Mais sa gorge était nouée et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Il détourna le regard, inspirant longuement. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour répondre, il fut interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Théo, je peux te déranger deux secondes ? Blaise m'a dit qu'il a laissé un dossier important chez toi et ce gros con est apparemment trop occupé pour venir le chercher lu- oh, merde, t'as quelqu'un ?

Le nouvel arrivant venait à peine de remarquer la présence de Harry, qui, lui, peinait à masquer sa surprise. Il détourna les yeux puis le regarda à nouveau, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien réel, qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations maintenant.

Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois total, mais il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu reconnaître ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux perçants n'importe où.

 _Draco Malefoy_.

Draco Malefoy venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de son avocat, et il le regardait à présent d'un air curieux.

Et Harry réalisa.

 _Il ne le reconnaissait pas._

Et ça lui faisait mal, quelque part. Il se demandait quelle image il devait donner, à présent, jusqu'où il était tombé pour que même quelqu'un comme Draco ne le reconnaisse pas. Il n'était plus Harry depuis des années, et à présent, il n'était même plus James.

Et il ne savait pas qui il était maintenant.

Draco avait gardé les yeux rivés sur lui, et Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse pour essayer de se rappeler où exactement il devait l'avoir vu. Et il essayait de toutes ses forces de regarder ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas, et ses yeux restaient ancrés dans ceux bleus, presque gris, de Malefoy, et il réalisa alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lentilles, et il devait vraiment regarder ailleurs, il devait se lever et quitter la pièce, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le regarder, encore et encore.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Cet éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux et son visage qui se fermait brusquement alors qu'il se tournait vers son avocat.

\- Théo, comment s'appelle ton client ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry pouvait sentir que Nott était soudainement sur la défensive, et il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude, mais il était tellement, tellement loin de la vérité.

\- Votre nom ?

C'était à lui que Draco s'adressait, à présent. Il retourna son attention vers lui, son regard croisant à nouveau le sien. Il prit son temps pour répondre, se sentant soudain moins atterré, moins désespéré, étrangement vivant.

\- James. _James Evans_.

 _\- C'est pour ?_

 _\- Draco. Draco Malefoy._

Et il la vit, si furtive qu'il aurait pu la manquer, cette lueur amusée dans son regard, et cette tension entre eux, ce jeu muet qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de perdre.

\- Bien.

Et tout redevenait normal, et le jeu s'arrêtait, et Harry réalisa que Draco ne voulait pas jouer, et il se demanda alors s'il avait vraiment eu raison de cesser de répondre aux messages, ses messages. Il avait pensé sur le coup que ce n'était rien d'important, simplement des messages. Les autres n'avaient pas été vexés qu'il cesse de répondre, ou du moins, ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu.

Mais c'était Draco.

Et il se sentait con, parce que bien sûr que c'était important, bien sûr que ce n'était pas que des messages. C'était cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, qui vivait à travers ces messages. C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Pardon.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, et il ne voulait pas les retenir, il voulait que Draco lui pardonne, et Draco ne le regardait pas, il l'évitait, et il voulait qu'il le regarde encore.

\- Je repasserai plus tard, Théodore.

Et il était parti, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard pour Harry qui avait gardé ses yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée, et Nott avait repris place derrière son bureau et il avait eu la considération de ne pas poser de questions, et Harry se sentait étrangement vide.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était aussi douloureux de se faire ignorer.


End file.
